


Moving Like A Hunter

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Depression, F/M, Redemption, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergessen kann Segen sein, Fluch oder Wahl. Manchmal ist es Alles davon und Nichts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Like A Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fic ist ein Experiment und eines, das ich schon längere Zeit einmal ausprobieren wollte. Konstante und Variable, Zeitreise und Schnappschüsse, vermischte Elemente, die sich hoffentlich passend ergänzen. Deshalb mischen wir das Buffyverse auf mit einer Cordelia, die alles schon mal erlebt hat und es nicht mehr so erleben will. Was für mich beim Schreiben interessant war, lässt sich auf einen Satz reduzieren: Es ist Angels unwissende Perspektive und die tausend Gründe, die sie hat, entziehen sich ihm. Spoiler für AtS 5x22 Not Fade Away, BtVS Canon zur Hölle gejagt und zurück.

**_First went, room is hard to find_ **

Angel stößt mit ihr zusammen. Nein, nicht richtig. Wirklich, die erste konkrete Erinnerung, die er an sie hat, ist Cordelia wie sie ihm die Tür der Bücherei ins Gesicht rammt.

Er unterstellt ihr keine Absicht, aber ein wenig Mitgefühl wäre nett gewesen. Denn nach einem Blick auf seine blutende Nase kommt nur ein diabolisches Grinsen und sie sagt, „Ich denke, dir bleibt das kosmetische Richten erspart.“

Damit geht sie den Gang entlang und er blickt der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt nach.

Die Verwirrung kann von dem unerwarteten Schlag gegen seinen Schädel stammen oder der unbesorgten Art wie sie darüber hinweggegangen ist. Schwingtüren werden auf die Liste der gefährlichen Objekte gesetzt und wenn er sich die nächsten Tage über seine geheilte Nase streicht, dann ist vielleicht Eitelkeit dabei.

Denn komm schon, er hat ein engelsgleiches Gesicht, das hormongesteuerte Teenager in drei Jahrhunderten um den Verstand brachte und sie gab ihm nicht mal einen Blick über die Schulter.

Yeah, das hat geschmerzt.

**_We're paralyzed, we apologize_ **

Okay, er stößt mit ihr auf dem nächtlichen Schulgang zusammen und sie nimmt ihn zu Boden. Betonung liegt auf _sie ihn_. Yeah, genau da liegt der Widerspruch. Zusammen mit der Gegebenheit, das sie in Richtung der hysterischen Schreie gerannt ist.

„Gottverdammt, du? Angel, kannst du dich nicht woanders rum schleichen, wo du nicht als potentieller Angreifer gewertet wirst? Willst du draufgehen?“

Yeah, vielleicht ist dieses Zusammentreffen nicht viel besser für sein angekratztes Ego.

Wenngleich sie einen Hauch Mitgefühl zeigt. Bevor er sich darin baden kann, steht sie auf und sprintet weiter. Immerhin schafft er das Gefühl ihres Pflockes über seinem Herz, schnell genug abzuschütteln, dass er ihr noch beim Zerstäuben von zwei Vampiren zugucken darf, die Willow in die Enge getrieben haben.

Manchmal muss man das Licht am Ende des Tunnels sehen und sich vormachen, es ist kein heranrasender Zug.

Angel ist wirklich gut darin, wie seine schmerzende Schulter beweist.

**_Our hell is a good life_ **

„Bist du unser Stalker?”

Dass er sie nicht überraschen kann, liegt in jeder ihrer Linien, angefangen von ihrem Schmunzeln bis hin zu ihrer noch immer entspannten Position auf dem Mausoleum. Ihre Augen blitzen in der Nacht, reflektieren Sternenlicht und eine Vertrautheit, die nicht da sein kann.

Frech, „Würde es dich anturnen?“

Das Lächeln wird tiefer und nicht nur ihres, „Warum folgst du uns?“

„Ich war zuerst hier.“ Sie legt den Kopf schief, „Also was hat mich verraten?“ Er weiß es nicht. Ihre Anwesenheit hat ihn an ein vertrautes Muster erinnert und Angel kann nicht genau sagen, an welches. „Yeah, ich sollte aufhören zu kopieren.“

Als ob sie seinen Gedankengang erraten hat und nur er den Teil überhört, der die Lösung enthielt. Sie richtet sich auf und zieht gemächlich den Ledermantel an, der ihr als Sitzkissen gedient hat.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Buffy begeistert von deinen anrüchigen Nachtaktivitäten sein würde.“

„Anrüchig?“ Ihr verächtliches Schnauben enthält tausend mögliche Beleidigungen, so wie ihr wissendes Lächeln und nur wenige haben mit dem Slayer zu tun. Die meisten mit ihm und er wechselt unbehaglich sein Standbein, als ihr volles Interesse ihn trifft und auf seiner Gestalt liegen bleibt, „Kannst du nicht, huh? Vielleicht solltest du es ihr dann nicht unter die Nase reiben.“

„Vielleicht.“

Seine Stärke sind keine bissigen Bemerkungen, okay. Er weiß das. Sie anscheinend auch.

„Oh und Kumpel?“ Der Ton allein impliziert, dass er den folgenden Ratschlag nicht hören will, „Wenn der Slayer in ein offenes Grab fällt, solltest du ihr trotzdem eine helfende Hand anbieten. Es stärkt ihre feminine Seite.”

„Oh, die Manieren muss ich in meinem Grab vergessen haben.”

Kein Horror in ihrer Miene, nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, „Schwach, du solltest an deinem Humor arbeiten.“ Mit Blick in den Nachthimmel, „Zusammen mit deiner Form. Ein Frischling ist kein Gegner. Du bist stärker als das, wenn auch nicht deine Konzentration in Buffys Gegenwart.“

Sein Biss ist verweichlicht, im Vergleich zu dem seiner Vergangenheit, „Sonst noch was?“

„Ja.“ Sie visiert ihn scharf an, „Hör auf mir zu folgen, denn du bist nicht mein Stalker. Der Sommer ist vorbei und Buffy wieder in Sunnydale.“

Damit springt sie vom Dach, rennt über den Friedhof und klettert geschickt über den Zaun.

Yeah, vielleicht war das erkannte Muster seines und verbesserungsfähig.

Niemand ist perfekt und sie hat Recht, Buffy ist wieder in der Stadt, die Langeweile verschwunden und er bereit für den Slayer zu fallen. Nicht für eine Göre, die jeden seiner Schritte schon im Voraus zu erahnen scheint und ihn abhängen kann.

Deren einzige Konstante Kritik an seiner Person war.

Denn er ist nicht so verbesserungswillig.

**_Last went wrong, where's my prize?_ **

So die Sache mit der Form?

Hätte er sich zu Herzen nehmen sollen, denn Spike kickt seinen Arsch zusammen mit dem Rest seines Egos in den Boden. Witzig dieses Zwischenspiel. Ausgenommen nicht. Denn wenn das eigene Grand Childe stärker ist, gibt einem das existenziell zu denken und dessen Kinnhacken hat gesessen. Zusammen mit dem Wissen, dass Dru nicht weit von ihrem tödlichen Romeo entfernt sein kann und Darlas kleines Zwischenspiel damals eine echte Vertrauenskrise ausgelöst hat. Okay er ist zu negativ, sie hat auch den ersten echten Kuss angestachelt, den er von Buffy bekam.

Seine Lippen kribbeln angenehm bei dieser Erinnerung, während der Rest seines Körpers schmerzt. Angel selbst nicht so genau weiß, wo eigentlich seine Loyalitäten liegen.

Familie – Slayer – Familie? Die Seele ziemlich blessiert sein muss, um den Gedanken zuzulassen, dass er Spike zu gerne auf seinen Platz verweisen würde. Nämlich auf den Knien. Vor ihm.

Polizeisirenen, die passenden Reflexionen seiner derzeitigen Laune bilden, als er vor der Sunnydale High steht. Xander schon rein gegangen ist, um sicher zu gehen, dass jeder seiner wenigen Freunde überlebt hat und sich eigentlich keine Entschuldigung in seinem Besitz befindet, um hier konstatiert in der Gegend rum zustehen.

Der Schatten neben ihm kommt aus dem Nichts, geräuschlos bis auf ihr pulsierendes Leben.

Ihre Schulter stößt leicht gegen seine, ein _Hey_ oder _Alles klar?_ Er erwidert die Geste auf Autopilot und sie grinst ihn an, „So Spike ist da? Du musst zugeben, er hat eine Weise Hallo zu sagen, die sehr erinnerungswürdig ist.“

Sein Knurren drohend, so wie ihre Hand auf seinem Unterarm beruhigenden. Ohne Zensur und seine Augen senken sich ungläubig auf die Verbindung. Menschen berühren ihn nicht. Menschen schrecken vor ihm zurück, wenn sie wissen, was er ist. Menschen –

„Menschen sind heute Nacht gestorben.“

Ihr Grinsen verblasst, macht einer Härte Platz, die sie nicht besitzen sollte, „Menschen sterben jede Nacht, Angel, du solltest das wissen. Die meisten nicht durch die Hand deiner Sippschaft. Oder deine. Ebenso wenig wie richtige Gegner. Wach auf und tu was, bevor du dich über meine Sicht beklagst, denn ich habe heute nicht nur mit meinem inneren Schweinehund gekämpft und mich danach in Schuld gesuhlt.“

Das Blut in ihrem Geruch ist also nicht ihre Periode? Yeah, das verbessert seine Nacht um nichts und zeigt, wie tief seine Instinkte schliefen. Dumpf, „Brauchst du Erste Hilfe?“

„Kannst du mit Nadel und Faden umgehen?”

Er schließt besiegt die Augen, angesichts seiner restlosen Entmannung, „Ja.“

**_Under the lights_ **

„Also los, tapferes Schneiderlein.“

Die Finger drücken kurz, bevor sie ihn stehen lässt und auf dem hinteren Parkplatz zu ihrem Auto läuft. Den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten schon gefunden, als er eintrifft und sie stellt ihn unbesorgt auf der Mittelkonsole ab und er steigt auf der Beifahrerseite ein, weil er anscheinend noch einen letzten Rest seiner Männlichkeit zertrampeln sollte, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Denn dass sie den Kasten in Griffweite benötigt, ist so eine Tatsache, über die er nicht nachdenken will. Ebenso wenig dass sie ihm den Rücken zudreht, ohne zweiten Gedanken oder einer Waffe in der Hand.

Ihr Shirt ausgezogen ist, schwarze Spitze als breites Band und darunter vier tiefe Kratzer. Die mittleren zwei benötigen Stiche, seine Finger streichen über die rosaroten und weißen Linien auf gebräunter Haut. Die Prellung über ihren Nieren leuchtet schwarz und grünlich im plötzlich viel zu hellen Mondlicht, das seine Einsicht begleitet.

Gottverdammt. Cordelia ist ein normales Mädchen.

Die Erkenntnis so treffend wie ein Schlag in die Weichteile. Stechender Schmerz und der Atem, der mit einem Winseln entweicht. Harsches Flüstern, „Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, du kannst kein Blut sehen, bring ich dich für diese Lüge eigenhändig um. Denn mir sind meine für die Notaufnahme ausgegangen.“

_Mein Gott._

„Nein, ich bin in Ordnung.“ _Irgendwann demnächst._

„Gut.“ _Nein, schlecht, sehr schlecht._ „ Denn ich will nicht auf den prügelnden Freund zurückgreifen.“ _Die Tour zieht noch immer?_ „Also worauf wartest du?“ _Nichts weiter._

Oder darauf, dass das Gefühl in seine tauben Finger zurückkehrt. Die Narben ihr nächtlicher Preis sind, den sie nicht zahlen sollte und ihm ist speiübel. Als ob seine Eingeweide sich zusammengezogen haben und der Knoten in seiner Kehle sitzt.

Cordelia wirft ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu, nachdem sie einen Moment sein Gesicht studiert hat, „Du wirst nicht mein Auto voll kotzen, richtig? Oder versuchen die Wunden abzulecken, weil das sehr unhygienisch wäre und nicht gerade das was handzahme Vampire machen, die mit der Jägerin liiert sind.“

Er kämpft den Galgenknoten um seiner Kehle zurück, „Nein, werde ich nicht.“

Sie seufzt gereizt und wendet sich dem Verbandskasten zu, verteilt etwas stechend Riechendes auf dem Wattebausch, das ihn aus seinem Schock aufweckt, „Reinige die Wunde damit und sprüh das hier drauf.“

Eine Dose fliegt in seine Richtung. Angel fängt sie instinktiv und mehr von der Taubheit verflüchtigt sich, als er ihr beim Einfädeln zusieht. Dann selbst versucht so methodisch zu Werke mit der gebogenen Nadel zu gehen, wie sie es ihm vorgeführt hat und Cordelia ist ruhig unter seiner Hand.

Kein Jammern, nur instinktives Muskelzucken, das von der fehlenden örtlichen Betäubung kommt. Das beweist, dass sie Schmerz empfindet. Als er näht, kleine Stiche in der Hoffnung, dass die Narbe minimal sein wird, flüstert sie selbstvergessen, „Ich vermisse Klebstoff.“

Die Nadel gleitet durch ihr Fleisch, „Was?“

„Wundklebstoff, müsste demnächst käuflich sein. Erspart das Nähen. Meistens.“

Angel gibt ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, keine Ahnung wovon sie spricht und nicht in der Laune nachzuhaken. Durchbricht die fast komfortable Stille als er den zweiten Kratzer versorgt, „Ist es das wert?“

„Ja.“ Sie rollt ihre Schulter, während er den Faden anzieht, kann die träumerische Zufriedenheit hören, die von dem Adrenalinhoch kommt, was die Stiche erst morgen schmerzen lässt. „Oh doch, es ist jeden Tropfen wert.“

Denkt an ihr Blut auf taufeuchtem Grass und ihren Kriegsschrei, der durch die Nacht klingt und fühlt sich unbeständig. Unter dem Mondlicht mit ihrem Blut an den Fingern. Im Wandel.

Was war seine Entschuldigung, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken?

Angel denkt, er hat sie in diesem Moment verloren.

**_Can we call it in, we’ll be on the road_ **

Das erste Mal als er sie im Bronze sieht, ist mit ihrem Austauschschüler. Ein Riese der Nordische Märchen ihre Existenzberechtigung gibt und sie lehnt lässig gegen die Wand.

Unterhält sich angeregt und lacht offen mit ihm, ignoriert die giftige Blicke in ihre Richtung.

Cordelia lässt die hormongesteuerte Feindseligkeit routiniert an sich abperln. Wenn die High School eines ist, dann kreativ und grausam gerade im Bezug zu der gefallenen Elite. Sie passt noch immer an die Spitze, selbst wenn sie das Spotlicht meidet. Schwarze Lederhose und Tanktop, inmitten des Kostümabends erscheint sie echt in ihrer wilden Schönheit. Unbeschwert und selbstsicher, keine Teenagerzweifel, die sie niederdrücken zu scheinen, bereit für eine gute Zeit.

Eine Auszeit, die hart erkämpft ist.

Der frische Schnitt auf ihrem Oberarm hält Angels Blick.

Der Wikinger ist willenlos unter ihrem Bann, so wie der widerwillige Rest des Raumes und Eskimo-Willow allein an einem Tisch mit sehnsüchtigem Blick auf Xander. Angel gesellt sich dazu, während er auf Buffy wartet. Es ist nicht so, als ob er deren beste Freundin aushorchen will, aber er lenkt das Gespräch auf Cordelia.

Der Rotschopf ist dankbar für die Ablenkung von ihrem eigenen Verlust, der gerade langsame Kreise auf der Tanzfläche dreht und ihr befremdeter Blick landet auf der anderen Außenseiterin. Dunkel und mutwillig in ihrem Auftreten, als ob sie einen Gefallen einlöst, den die Welt ihr schuldet. Amüsierte Miene zum bösen Spiel macht, weil es nur ein Spiel ist und die Regeln sie einen Dreck scheren.

Ehemalige Bitch-Königin vom Kindergarten bis zur Sunnydale High, sagt Willow.

Ungefähr bis zu dem Tag als Buffy eintraf und sie die beiden vorgestellt hat.

Willow verliert ihre Melancholie bei der Erinnerung, lacht kurz auf und teilt die Pointe mit ihm. Cordelias damalige Worte, dass sie sich nie wieder Gedanken über ihre Garderobe machen müsste, denn die beide würden genügend modische Fauxpas produzieren, dass sie sich auf dem Gebiet zur Ruhe setzen kann.

Damit tauschte sie kurze Röcke gegen Hosen. Jede Farbe ihres Schrankes gegen Schwarz.

Das unverkennbare Ende ihres sagenhaften Aufstieges. Cordelia es innerhalb von einer Woche schaffte ihren gesamten Freundeskreis und Image zum Teufel zu jagen. Was genau genommen noch nicht einmal das wunderlichste war, was Angel jemals als Teenager-Sinneswandel zu Ohren gekommen ist. Vom dressierten Modejunkie zum gezähmten Gothchick und die Ironie ist frei interpretierbar.

Angel weiß, dass Schwarz die Flecken besser schluckt, die sich nicht auswaschen lassen.

Sein nachdenklicher Blick landet auf ihr und Angel fragt sich, um was sie trauert.

Was sie versucht zu vergessen.

Natürlich gibt es bei Cordelia Chase Gerüchte zu dem Warum. Viele und fantasiereiche noch dazu. Aber niemand weiß genaues, nur dass sie tagsüber in der Bücherei ein und ausgeht. Sich mit Giles angefreundet hat und dem Rest der Truppe aus dem Weg geht. Soweit möglich.

Ebenso der Jägerin auf ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen, denkt Angel.

Willow verstummt, als Xander an ihnen vorbeigeht, bereit für die Eroberung.

**_Can we stop? When we stop_ **

Buffy taucht jäh auf, kein Blick für ihn und nervöse Energie, „Wo ist Xander?“

„Hinter der Bühne, warum?“

„Wir müssen ihn finden. Ampata ist die Mumie!“

„Oh!“ Willow strahlt mit der Erleichterung jedes verschmähten Mädchens, „Gut.“ Bevor die Nachricht sich setzt, angsterfüllt, „Xander!”

Die beiden rennen panisch los und er sollte folgen.

Der Schwede kreuzt seinen Weg mit zwei Punchgläsern in den Händen und diese akute Bedrohung hat Angels volle Aufmerksamkeit. Buffy kann ihre Schlachten allein schlagen. Meistens. Er ist in diesem Fall zuversichtlich. Angel schleicht sich automatisch an, Cordelia starrt ihn mit tausend Todesarten in den Augen an, während er die Tanzfläche umrundet.

Kommt unverletzt neben ihr zum Stehen, also sind die Dolche in ihrem Blick für ihn harmlos. Gut zu wissen, „Hi Cordy, wer ist dein neuster Freund?“

„Sven.“ Lange Pause, schließlich unfreiwillig einlenkend, „Das ist Angel.“

Ein Händedruck, der menschliche Knochen strapaziert und der Junge weicht zurück. Angel drängt sich in den freigewordenen Raum. Die Finger auf dem Kratzer, der über ihrem Oberarm verläuft, „Du warst wieder ungeschickt? Ich könnte es besser küssen.“

Und yeah, vielleicht kann er die Rolle des Psychofreundes sehr überzeugend spielen, denn mit einem Stammeln entschuldigt sich der Schwede und Angel sieht ihm zufrieden nach. Der Schlag auf seine Schulter holt ihn in die Gegenwart und ihre Wut ist heißer Höllenwind auf seinem Gesicht, „Was sollte das verdammt noch mal?“ Schulterzucken seinerseits, „Angel das ist ein menschlicher Kulturaustausch und so ungern ich dich daran erinnere, das schließt deine primitive nicht ein.“

Teuflisches Grinsen, „Du denkst nicht, dass ich Eindruck hinterlassen habe?“

Sie schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf, „Einen sehr schlechten. Gott, was ist dein Deal?“

Ihre Haarspitzen streichen über seinen Handrücken und ihm wird klar, dass er sie nicht losgelassen hat. Er es nicht wirklich will. Cordelias Blick geht über die Menge, die neugierigen Teenager und eine Gruppe von Mädchen, die sie fest im Fadenkreuz haben. Auf eine falsche Bewegung warten, um sich auf ihre Schwäche zu stürzen.

Starrt sie kalt über die Distanz nieder.

Blendet seinen Körper so dicht an ihrer menschlichen Hitze nahtlos aus, als ob sie eine Ewigkeit gehabt hätte sich an sein schlecht vertuschtes Aufzwingen zu gewöhnen. So sicher ist, welches Limit er nicht puschen wird und Angel ist verwirrt.

Sie unnahbar, trotz seiner Finger auf ihrer Haut, „Solltest du nicht Buffy helfen, Xander vor der antiquierten Inkaprinzessin zu retten, anstatt Gerüchte über Buffys fremdgehenden Freund zu starten?“

„Mmh?”

Cordelia sieht schließlich auf, lässt Hyänen keifende Hyänen sein und er kann fast ihren Punsch schmecken. Süßer Atem berauschend in der Nase und er ist so nah und die Entfernung in ihren Augen sind Jahre. Nicht zu überbrücken, aber er ist dazu verleitet und seine Finger schließen sich fest um ihren Oberarm. Ihre Hand kommt auf seiner Kehle zum liegen und er schließt die Augen. Euphorie im Kopf, bevor sie ihn grob zurückschiebt. Ihr Daumen peinigend gegen den Adamsapfel und er weicht dem Druck aus.

Gezähmte Gewalt in ihren Muskeln, ein Beben das echt sein kann oder nicht.

Falsche Indigniertheit im Gesicht, „Nein, ich bin nicht käuflich.“

Beklemmendes Entsetzen über ihren zusammenhanglosen Satz und die laute Stimme, die sich klar über die Musik erhebt, „Und das nächste Mal soll Buffy ihre Beleidigung selbst austeilen, anstatt ihr Date vorzuschicken.“

Damit stürmt sie an ihm vorbei und das grausame Hohngelächter folgt ihr.

Seine Stirn sinkt langsam gegen die Wand, hört Sven ihren Namen rufen und dessen schwedisch fluchenden Abgang. High School lässt kein Melodrama aus und er weiß, dass er ihr dankbar sein muss, weil sie verletzendes Gerede auf ihre blessierten Schultern genommen hat, anstatt der Jägerin aufzuhalsen. Die Schüler haben ihr Interesse wieder auf sich selbst projiziert und sind bereits dabei den Skandal mit Cordelias Tränen auszuschmücken und der Ohrfeige, die er nie empfangen hat. Sich verdient hätte.

Scham brennt in ihm sowieso effektiver, als ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Die Mordlust glimmt unbemerkt, als er sich umdreht.

**_My back will turn your face toward the fence_ **

So möglicherweise liegt der Buffylose Sommer einige Monate zurück, aber Angel folgt ihr, als er Cordelia zufälligerweise über eine weitere Friedhofsmauer springen sieht. Weil er ihr eine Entschuldigung schuldet und eine Erklärung, die er noch nicht vorbereiten hat. Es egal ist, weil sie die meiste Zeit zu wissen scheint, was ihn antreibt und Improvisation auch ein Weg ist, den man gehen kann. Zumindest wenn er ihrem Beispiel nacheifert.

Cordelia in den Keller eines Bruderschaftshauses einsteigt und nicht durch die Fronttür läuft, obwohl eine lärmende Party im Gange ist, die kein gut aussehendes Mädchen zurückweisen wird. Sie gegen die Kellermauer gelehnt auf etwas wartet und er schließt auf, kauert sich neben ihr auf den Boden.

Sie gibt ihm nur einen warnenden Zeigefinger auf den Lippen und einen Dolch.

Wieder keine Überraschung.

Hält ihn zurück, als die Brüder die gefangenen Mädchen in das Kellergemäuer führen und fest ketten. Die Inkarnation beginnt und der faule Geruch hier unten bekommt eine übernatürliche Ursache. Alter Tod und erkaufte Macht. Cordelia wartet mit ruhiger Entschlossenheit und grimmiger Miene, als die Schreie hysterisch werden, in ihrem unerhörten Flehen.

Und Angel denkt, dass sie Opfer war.

Dass sie sich genau in dieser Position befunden hat und er weiß nicht, ob sie gerettet worden ist, bevor ihr etwas geraubt wurde, das niemand ersetzen kann. Das einfach verloren geht in der Dunkelheit. Und er starrt sie an, weil er auf ihr Angriffszeichen wartet und sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht wandern lässt. Starrt in das Gesicht eines Mädchens, das den Tod in den Augen trägt und die Verantwortung ohne Zögern.

Ohne Bedauern und er fragt sich, ob sie sich schützen konnte. Damals.

Gezischtes, „Jetzt.“

Sie bricht aus den Schatten und er folgt. Greift das Schwert von dem einem Bruder und stürzt sich mit all der Gewalt in den Kampf, die zu lange in ihm ruhte. Ausbricht und stößt das Schwert in den Schlangendämon mit all der Wut, die sein Dämon in sich trägt, weil er nicht der erste war.

Niemals sein kann, egal ob sie nach Unschuld riecht oder nicht.

Der Kampf dauert Sekunden. Eindeutig zu kurz, um seine Aggression abzubauen.

Weinende Mädchen und jetzt um Gnade winselnde Jungs. Cordelia lenkt ihn zu den Ketten und er zerschlägt sie, fesselt seinen Dämon mit Anstrengung zurück in dessen Kerker. Schweigt, als sie die geschockten Frauen rausführt über denselben Weg, den sie rein genommen hat und ihr Auto ist zwei Straße weiter geparkt und sie besteht darauf, zur Polizei zu gehen und er gleitet selbstverständlich auf den Beifahrersitz. Die drei teilen sich Tränen und den Rücksitz, während Cordelia sich auf die Straße konzentriert.

Hält sich bei den Formalitäten zurück und sie kommt eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Revier. Arme eng um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und der Ledermantel bereit ihre Gestalt zu schlucken. Optische Täuschung. Sie ist in Wirklichkeit so fragil, ohne ihre Präsenz, denn ihre Miene sagt, dass sie hunderttausend Lichtjahre entfernt ist.

Eine ferne Galaxie oder ein anderes Leben.

Akzeptiert seine Anwesenheit ohne zweiten Blick, rutscht hinter das Steuer und gibt Gas.

Es liegt das Salz von Tränen im Innenraum und reiner Angstschweiß. Ein Mix, der Angel selten so tief im Magen getroffen hat, dass ihm schlecht wird. Fährt ihn zu seinem Kellerapartment ohne von ihm eine Wegbeschreibung erhalten zu haben und er sitzt und starrt auf die überquellende Mülltonne.

Spricht seine ersten Worte in dieser Nacht, „Wem bist du zum Opfer gefallen?“

Ihr Schweigen als ihr Kopf langsam auf das Lenkrad fällt, als ob er eine verbotene Formel benutzt hätte und sie unter seinem Zauber fällt. Ihre Abwehr einbüßt und schmerzhaft offen wird. Ihre Schattenrisse sich verbreitern und die Dunkelheit nur darauf wartet sie zu schlucken. Ganz. In einem Stück.

Angel verflucht die nicht reparierte Straßenlampe, die er noch nie bemerkt hat.

Er kann ihre Qual jetzt riechen, kein Angstschweiß, sondern das Aroma, das Zeit braucht um zu reifen. Eigene Entscheidungen, die schief gegangen sind oder schlicht falsch. Selbst zugefügte Pein und Zweifel. Schwere Atemzüge in zu engem Raum und er will nicht, dass sie bricht. Dass sie ihn mit Bruchstücken konfrontiert, die er nicht handhaben kann. Aber er will wissen. Will an das Gute glauben und den Moment als sie ins Licht trat, bereit für den Kampf und den Krieg.

„Cordelia, wem?“

Ihre Schultern zucken unter geknebelten Schluchzern und die Stille ist noch immer zwischen ihnen. Ist greifbar und unüberwindbar mit sinnloser Beschwichtigung. Fühlt sich irrationalerweise nach einer Schutzdecke an.

Er weiß nicht, wer davon geschützt wird. Sie oder er. Ob es wichtig ist.

Denn es ist dunkel hier und seine Finger wagen sich in ihr Haar. Streichen den seidigen Vorhang beiseite, der ihre Brüche unbemerkt wachsen lässt und sie dreht ihm das Gesicht zu. Tränenspuren auf den Wangen und verzweifeltes Lachen in den Augen.

Ein weiteres entstelltes Echo von ihr, „Ist es wichtig?“

Und Angel denkt Nein und Ja.

Denkt an einsame Soldaten und die grotesken Narben auf ihrer Haut.

Denkt an Wundklebstoff und Fruchtpunsch.

Will keine weitere Geisel in der Nacht.

Schüttelt langsam den Kopf, lässt sie vom Haken.

„Danke.“ Und sie lächelt und die Verzweiflung ist direkt unter der Oberfläche, ist in dem Zittern ihrer Stimme und der unangebrachten Erkenntlichkeit. Brennt fiebrig in ihrem Blick so hell wie ihr Schmerz und er denkt, er kann verbrennen, wenn er sie jetzt küsst und dass dieses Ende es wert wäre.

Ihre Augen weiten sich, als er sich vorlehnt und eine Nuance schnappt zurück. Angel kann fast sehen, wie sie ihre Mauern errichtet, Licht zurückfließt und ihn ausschließt. Ihr Ton ist freundlich und nur das, kein Zittern, keine Einladung ihre inneren Wunden zu versorgen. „Gute Nacht, Angel.“

Sie fängt seine Hand ein, drückt und er folgt ihrer Geste. Nimmt die gutmütige Abfuhr kommentarlos an, steigt aus und blickt dem davonrasenden Auto nach. Starrt auf das Nummerschild und fühlt sich hilflos und als Bauernopfer.

Als Opfer. Das erste Mal in einer langen Zeit.

**_What_ ** **_if what it was it isn't now?_ **

Halloween und Anarchie auf den Straßen. Angel hat genug Aufstände gesehen, um besorgt zu sein. Cordelia in Buffys Haus mit einer erheiterten Kompetenz und so da, dass er fast meint, dass er sich das gebrochene Mädchen mit den Tränenspuren eingebildet hat.

Sie hält die Gang im Griff, die ohne Erinnerung ist und die Gegner auf Abstand.

Sie zeigt nicht, wie gefährlich sie sein kann, aber es ist genug und sie kommen durch die Nacht mit ein paar Schürfwunden. Bis sie in Spike rennen. Zuviel Wissen und zuwenig Vergessen. Abgewetzter Ledermantel und scharfer Hohn. Das nicht der Kampf mit der Jägerin ist, den sein Childe sich in den letzten Wochen ausgemalt hat und Angel kennt ihn.

Kennt Spike, was ihn antreibt und eine wimmernde Jägerin ist Enttäuschung.

Ist Gnadentod, kein Heldentod.

Cordelia starrt ihr dunkles Spiegelbild fasziniert an, das sich wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke über die Jägerin drapiert. Ihr morbides Schmunzeln, als ob Massenamnesie die beste Unterhaltung seit Jahren wäre. Nie zu einem Befreiungsschlag ansetzend, abwartend, als ob sie weiß, wie dieses Stück ausgehen wird und Angel kann es nicht fassen.

Ihre Unwilligkeit zu kämpfen, das hier zu überleben, sich für Buffy einzusetzen.

Denn irgendwie sind heute Nacht alle verrückt. Auch sie.

Und als Angel Spike fast unbeteiligt Angesichts des baldigen Triumphes über Buffy gelehnt sieht, wird ihm auf einmal klar, an wen sie ihn erinnert. Ein Bisschen. Genug, um ihn um den Schlaf zu bringen, in dem Verstehen, dass sie genauso unmoralisch und tödlich wie sein Childe sein kann, wenn ihre Pläne diese Herzlosigkeit verlangen.

Der Tod nicht nur in ihren Augen flimmert, sondern ihr gesamtes Wesen antreibt und er bezweifelt, dass menschliche Gesetze sie nieder binden. Egal in was für einem Körper sie steckt. Er kennt nicht die Regeln, nach denen sie spielt und die Ungewissheit, wie viele sie davon gebrochen hat, um noch zu stehen ist angebracht.

Denn die Welt ist nicht fair und Cordelia ist es ebenso wenig.

Buffys hoher Schrei Nadeln ähnelt, die durch sein Trommelfell stechen und nichts mehr wichtig ist, bis darauf die Jägerin zu retten. Spike zum Todesbiss ansetzend, Angel zieht und zerrt, bis der Bann dieser Nacht sich jäh auflöst.

Buffy ihre Erinnerungen zurückerhält und sein Grand Childe in den Boden stampft.

Seine Loyalitäten wieder geteilt genug sind, dass er aufatmet als Spike grollend den Fight abbricht. Cordelia ihre Anfeuerungsrufe für die Jägerin einstellt und mit den zurückverwandelten Kindern verschwunden ist, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehen kann und unbequeme Fragen stellen. Wieder einmal.

Ihre mysteriösen Abgänge verfluchend. Vielleicht auch sie.

Buffys warmes Gewicht in den Armen und deren vertrauensvoller Blick.

**_All this weight is on, it's worse_ **

Für eine Weile verläuft Angels Leben glatt.

Buffy sagt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt und wichtiger sie nimmt seine Geständnisse auf, ohne ihn zu verurteilen. Das Leben ist wundervoll und Cordelia abgetaucht. Unterhalb seines Radars und er weiß nicht genau, was sie beschäftigt hält und es ist auch nicht so wichtig. Sie will nicht, dass er ihr nachsteigt und er hat verstanden, dass er bei diesem Unterfangen den Kopf verlieren kann. Er weiß außerdem für wen er da sein muss. Selbst Kidnapping, Folter und ein magisches Ritual, was ihn bis auf die Knochen schwächt, kann an seiner Leidenschaft für Buffy nichts ändern.

Bis Cordelia vor seiner Tür steht, Kühlbox in einer Hand und Nietzsches ‚ Menschliches, Allzumenschliches’ in der anderen. Witz oder Beleidigung, vielleicht beides und nichts davon.

Es fällt ihm nicht zum ersten Mal schwer, ihre Motive nachzuvollziehen.

„Willkommen zurück unter den Untoten.“ Ein blendendes Lächeln, auf das er sich nicht vorbereiten kann, es ihn trifft wie ein Stromschlag und alles in ihm verkrampft, „Darf ich reinkommen?“

Ein zögerndes Nicken und das Mädchen ignoriert sein Unbehagen gekonnt, folgt in das kleine Apartment. Überwältigt den Raum mit ihrer Gegenwart und seinen Kühlschrank mit Blutkonserven. Der gute Stoff. Als sie fertig ist, „Wo ist deine Mikrowelle?”

„Was?”

„Oh, du trinkst es kalt?“ Kritisch, „Das erklärt, warum du den Hungertod vorziehst.“

Auf einmal erscheint ein Hemd angebracht, streicht sich abwesend durch die Haare und findet eines über der Sessellehne. Sie wirft ihm einen Beutel zu und rumort kurz in der Küchennische, kommt mit einer Tasse und skeptischen Blick auf seine noch entblößte Brust auf ihn zu.

„Hier - muss es halt so gehen.“ Vielleicht braucht er zu lange, um die Verbindung zwischen Blut und Tasse zu ziehen, denn sie tauscht die Gegenstände in seiner Hand und öffnet mit einem routinierten Ziehen den Plastikbeutel, bevor sie denn Inhalt eingießt. „Ich konnte in der Kirche deine Rippen zählen und das passiert bei dir nicht über Nacht. Also wie viele Jahre benötigt es, um dich so auszumergeln? Denn diese Diät sollte eigentlich ausreichend sein.“

Denkt an Jahrzehnte in Tunneln und auf der Straße, als er die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit betrachtet. Schlechte Verstecke und keine Kraft irgendwas zu ändern. Weitergespült durch die Dekaden. Von der Spitze der Nahrungskette in die Abwasserkanäle und Ratten kein Ersatz. Nicht sättigend. Nichts ändernd und zu ähnlich. Ein Parasit. Eine Regelwidrigkeit, die keine Existenzberechtigung hat. Eine Abnorm, die ausradiert werden muss.

Qualvoll langsam, weil der Sonnenaufgang viel zu gütig für seine Sünden wäre.

„So lange also?“ Er hat keine Sprache und sieht auf. Honigwarmer Blick und unkluges Verständnis, denn er ist hungrig – immer und ihr Leben pumpt in Reichweite. Reich und süß, so verführerisch einfach zu stehlen. „Du wirst begeistert von Mikrowellen sein. Du musst nur den Beutel rein tun und anderthalb Minuten auf Körpertemperatur warten. Katching. Es ist fast Magie.“

Sie lächelt einnehmend, wenn auch nicht mehr so strahlend wie an der Tür. Er ist sich zu sehr über das menschliche Blut in der Tasse bewusst, um die Geste zu erwidern. Die Schärfe, die an seinen Eingeweiden reißt herunterzuspielen. Zu sehr von ihrem Pulspunkt eingenommen und davon, dass er mit ihr allein ist. Er den Überfall versuchen kann, um zu sehen, ob er an einer weiteren Gesetzmäßigkeit scheitert oder ihren undurchsichtigen Regeln.

Ihre glühende Hand auf seiner Brust bricht den Trieb nicht. Verstärkt ihn. Der Dämon knurrt stärker als sein Magen. Er fühlt sich kalt und er will nur die paar Grad Wärme, die zwischen Zimmertemperatur und ihr liegen. Er will -

„Du bist ein echtes Stück Arbeit, Angel.“

Raubtierfütterung und Angel weiß, warum er es vorzieht, allein dabei zu sein.

Cordelia drückt seine Hand hoch und er kann sich entscheiden, ob er das Blut über sein Hemd verteilen will oder schlucken. Nicht gerade eine großartige Wahl und sie dreht sich von ihm weg, übergeht sein Grollen, geht zur Tür, wieder sonnig warm, „Sei morgen daheim, ich lasse dir ein Wunderwerk der Technik liefern und mehr Blut.“

Damit ist er allein. Ihr Geruch in der Nase und kaltes Blut abgestanden auf der Zunge.

Er wünscht sich, es wäre ihres.

Die Schuld wird später kommen, denn nur für einen Moment will er - empfinden. Ohne Reue.

**_We're moderate, we modernize_ **

Angel entdeckt Cordelia in dem kleinen Cafe an der Straßenecke.

Über ein antikes Buch gebeugt und abwesend. Durch die Scheibe in Licht gebadet und sie ist angespannt. Der Kugelschreibe wippt nervös auf und ab, bis Cordelia jäh aufschaut und ihn wieder eiskalt auf der anderen Seite der Straßenkreuzung beim Starren erwischt. Kann sich entscheiden, ob er wegrennen will oder seine eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten konfrontieren.

Gott, er kann eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung führen. Problemlos.

Sie packt das Buch weg und schließt den Notizblock, als er über die Straße läuft und sagt etwas zu der Kellnerin. Lächelt ihm verkrampft entgegen, als er sich setzt, „Hi, du siehst besser aus. Die Mikrowelle zeigt ihre Wirkung.“

„Ja, Danke dafür und deine Anweisung.“ Die Männer, die das Gerät geliefert haben, schlossen es gleich an und drückten ihm ihren Brief in die Hand, der aus einer Liste aus sieben Punkten bestand, die sogar ein Geistesschwacher hätte ausführen können. Eventuell kann er sich noch als größerer Idiot fühlen, aber Angel reicht dieses Maß vollkommen. Selbst wenn sein Blut jetzt die perfekte Temperatur hat, ohne zu gerinnen. „Ich weiß nicht, weshalb ich nicht selbst drauf gekommen bin, es aufzuwärmen.“

“Weil es deinen Märtyrerkomplex unterlaufen hätte und die Schuld dich am Leben erhalten hat? Zusammen mit dem yucky Zeug.” Vielleicht ist das eine Möglichkeit. Weiche Stimme, weiches Lächeln, „Aber jetzt hast du ja Buffy zur Trinkmotivation.“

Es klingt so einfach aus ihrem Mund. So wahr, dass er fast daran glauben kann.

Wechselt unbehaglich das Thema, „Was machst du hier?”

Cordelia legt den Kopf schief, als wie auf Kommando ein Espresso vor ihm abgestellt wird, „Dich in die wunderbare Welt des italienischen Koffeins entführen? Oh, und Hausaufgaben.“

„Geschichte?” Auf ihr Stirnrunzeln, „Ich habe das Buch gesehen.“

„Hast du?“ Die Falten vertiefen sich kurz, bevor sie sich mit Anstrengung ebnen, „Giles war so freundlich es mir zu besorgen.“ Ihre Finger streichen gedankenverloren über den Block. „Es enthält eine Menge große Worte und keine Lösung für mein Dilemma.“

„Soll ich dir helfen? Komplexe Vergangenheit ist mein Pseudonym.“

„Du hast die Industrielle Revolution mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgt?” Das schelmische Funkeln lenkt leicht über ihre Lüge hinweg, denn Giles besorgt nicht diese Art von Büchern. Zumindest wenn Willow nicht das enge Verhältnis der beiden überzogen dargestellt hat. Cordelia setzt ehrlicher nach, „Na, das ist kniffliger als die Entscheidung Streckbank oder Peitsche. Aber danke für das Angebot.“

Ein Schluck Espresso und seine Neugier ist geweckt, „Du gibst mir nicht einmal eine Chance meine fehlende Weisheit unter Beweis zu stellen?“

„Okay, mein alter Junge, wenn ich dich fragen würde, was du heute alles in deinem Leben anders machen würdest, dann sitzen wir bei Sonnenaufgang noch hier. Deshalb nehmen wir an, du kannst ein Ereignis ändern, jedoch musst du das tun, ohne dass die ganze Dominokette umfällt. Wie stellst du das an?“

„Gottvertrauen?“ Es ist keine Antwort. Noch nicht einmal der Ansatz einer Lösung. Noch nicht einmal seine normale Gedankenbahn und sie blickt ihn so verblüfft an, wie er sich fühlt. Cordelia ihn intensiv mustert, als ob sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen kann. Wirklich sehen. Hier in dem unschmeichelhaften Flurozonlicht des Cafes. Sucht verzweifelt einen anderen Ansatz, als sich ihre Augenbrauen argwöhnisch zusammenziehen, hastig, „Kennst du Rube Goldbergs Apparate?“

Überlegend, „Die sehr, sehr komplizierten Dominos? Ja, ich habe sie geliebt. Fred konnte sich stundenlang mit ihnen beschäftigen, ich persönlich zog es vor einfach die Kettenreaktion zu beobachten, wenn sie mit dem Aufbau fertig war. Es war trickreich und so clever.”

„Wer ist Fred?“

Ausgenommen die erste Person, die sie erwähnt und die er nicht kennt.

„Eine Freundin – fast Familie. Sie studiert an der UCLA Physik, nach einer kurzen akademischen Pause in Pylea und wenn es nach ihr geht, bin ich ihre zukünftige Zimmergenossin. Ihr sind die Coolness-Punkte egal, die sie mit einem Freshman verliert.“

Neugierig, „Du willst nach deinem Abschluss in LA aufs College?“

Die Tür zu ihrem Leben ein Spalt offen steht und bevor er den Fuß dazwischen setzen kann, rammt sie wieder zu, „Vergiss es, du wolltest über Goldberg reden?“

Angel plappert, weil sie ihn mit ihrem unnachgiebigen Starren nervös macht, „Also ich will Zucker in die Tasse kriegen und wir können davon ausgehen, dass es eine Anzahl von unendlichen Möglichkeiten gibt, das zu bewerkstelligen. Jede ist eine Kettenreaktion, aber die Länge der Kette ändert nichts am Ergebnis und deshalb ist jeder Weg im gleichen Maß richtig oder falsch. Ich meine, solange der Zucker in der Tasse landet.“

„Das hört sich zwar sehr intellektuell an, Angel, trifft aber nicht den Kern meines Problems.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Ob ich die Milch verschütten muss, um die Tasse zu treffen.“

„Willst du diese spezielle Tasse treffen oder reicht die Untertasse?“

Und sie lacht auf, „Ich nehme den Sprung im Porzellan und den abgesplitterten Rand, als Antwort, dass der Zustand der Tasse nichts an ihrer Funktionalität ändert. Problem gelöst, du bist ein Genie.“

„Yeah.“ Er hat keine Ahnung, inwiefern er ihr geholfen hat, aber ihre Abgespanntheit ist verschwunden.

Sie sieht erleichtert aus, „Der Kaffee geht auf mich.“

Cordelia packt ihr Zeug zusammen, zahlt und geht mit ihm zusammen auf die belebte Straße. Steht neben ihm in der Fußgängerzone und blickt zu ihm auf, „Danke.“

Ihre dunkle Gestalt verschwindet zwischen den Fußgängern, während er wie versteinert auf dem Bordstein steht.

Der Kuss auf seiner Wange versengt wie Weihwasser.

Menschen berühren ihn nicht.

Sie tut es nicht und vielleicht kann er an seine Lügen glauben.

**_‘Til our hell is a good life_ **

Und sein Leben verläuft wieder für eine Weile glatt.

Bis Cordelia ihn mit einem Betäubungsgewehr niederschießt, als er gerade dabei ist seine Seele zu verlieren. Im Rücken Giles und Jenny mit einem verbesserten Fluch.

Alles in allem kein schlechtes Szenario für die Frau, die über ihm türmt.

Entferntes Flüstern, nicht für menschliche Ohren bestimmt und siedendheiß über seinem frierenden Körper, ohne wärmendes Innenleben, „Du könntest meinen Preis niemals zahlen, Angel.“

Vielleicht hätte er sie nicht eine herzlose Hure nennen sollen, die alles zerstört, was sie berührt oder nicht berührt. Oder infiziert mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit und dass sie ihn gottverdammt endlich in Ruhe lassen soll. Verschwinden soll aus seinem Leben. Aus Sunnydale. Sich nach LA verpissen, wo jeder so verlogen und falsch ist wie sie.

Yeah, nicht sein glorreichster Moment auf dem Asphalt.

Heruntergestrippt auf Knochen und Triebe. Das Tier in ihm bereit sie anzuspringen, wenn es nur einen Muskel bewegen kann. Der Mund voll seelenlosen Dreck, denn er seiner Retterin entgegen wirft und das taube Gefühl von Gliedmaßen, die nicht unter Kontrolle sind. Einem bluttriefenden Leben, das vor ihm auf der dreckigen Straße in den Gully gekippt wird und seine blutigen Finger verkrampfen sich, als die Seele für eine Sekunde alles in Weiß taucht und er an – Nichts - denkt.

Ihren blassen Ausdruck in dem milchigweißen Licht des Cafes.

Darin ertrinkt, stirbt und wiederhergestellt wird.

Angel noch benommen am Boden liegt, als Giles schließlich nach Beendigung des Rituals auf ihn zutritt und ihm eine helfende Hand zum aufstehen anbietet. Fest verankerter Seele als Resultat und von jetzt an in seinem Besitz.

Wachsame Augen auf jeder seiner unkoordinierten Bewegungen.

Cordelia klingt entkräftet, „Du musstest deine Seele erst verlieren, Angel, um sie zurückzuerhalten. Es gab nur diesen Weg.“

Seine Dankbarkeit wird mit einem Blick von ihr abgeschmettert, der sich bis in tiefsten Winkel seiner neuen Seele brennt. Jenny sich hinter das Mädchen stellt, beschwichtigende Hand auf deren Schulter und ihr Zigeunererbe unerwartet klar in jeden ihrer feinen Gesichtzüge gemeißelt.

Der Boden unter ihm schwankt bedenklich.

Möglicherweise ausgelöst durch die Dosis, die einen Elefanten kampfunfähig im Porzellanladen umgeworfen hätte und die Schwerkraft an ihm reißen lässt. Oder Buffys Arme, die sich ungebremst um seinen Brustkorb schließen und Rippen als Zoll einfordern für eine Nacht, die ein so böses Ende hätte nehmen können.

Cordelia mit aufgesetzter Begeisterung, die Situation ihr sichtlich unangenehm, „Sorry für die Unannehmlichkeiten und viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung von jetzt an. Angelus ist gefangene Geschichte und du so frei wie du es dir zutraust.“ Ihr Daumen zeigt über die Schulter, „Oder ihre Leute es zulassen.“

Erklärend von Jenny, „Die Ältesten haben sich beraten. Die Kalderash geben dich frei. Es gibt andere Wege deine Schuld bei meinem Klan abzutragen, denn seelenlos bist du für uns nicht von Nutzen.“ Mit stolzem Grinsen, „Cordelia hat deinen Fall in den letzten Wochen sehr überzeugend argumentiert und dann Enyos unter vier Augen zum Weinen gebracht.“

Ein Funken Ärger glimmt in ihren Augen auf, „Weil er ein heuchlerisches Aas ist.“ Mit einem verblassenden Lächeln, „Egal, so ungern ich euch erinnere, der Richter ist noch da draußen, zusammengepuzzelt und bereit für seinen Einsatz. Wenn ihr also entschuldigt, ich lasse den blauen Endzeit-Schlumpf eure Sorge sein. Ihr könnt es handhaben.“

Cordelia sich in die Nacht zurückzieht. Ihre schwarze Kleidung sie so schnell mit den Schatten verschmelzen lässt, dass Angel für einen verwirrten Augenblick denkt, dass sie sich auflöst. Die Illusion abstreift und ihre Konturen verliert. Der Gedanke, dass sie eine Botschafterin der Mächte ähnlich wie der Whistler ist, nicht so abwegig erscheint. Fragt kopflos nach ihrem Status, Giles ihn mit ihrem Namen korrigiert und sagt, dass sie in Buffys Jahrgangsstufe ist.

Ja, er weiß das. Verflucht noch mal.

Er hat kapiert, dass sie ein normales Mädchen ist und nicht sein Schicksal.

Der Schock ist warme Funkenregen hinter seinen Lidern.

Buffy ihn aufrecht hält und mit ihr an seiner Seite ist es ein Leichtes diese schwarzen Versionen zu vernachlässigen, die einen Schatten auf ihre erste Nacht werfen. Weigert sich daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn Cordelia ihn nicht so zielsicher getroffen hätte.

Angel diese Variante bevorzugt und einem Gott dankbar ist, an den er nicht glaubt.

Sein Kopf leer und die Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben greller Blitz in der Nacht.

Sein Blick instinktiv auf das Dach lenkt, wohin Cordelia sich zurückgezogen hat.

Der Ledermantel weht im nachlassenden Unwetter, gibt ihr die Illusion von Gegenwart, wenn sie tatsächlich kompletter Stillstand ist. Ihr Ausdruck auf diese Entfernung und mit dem Mond im Rücken nicht zu lesen. Zwischen rasenden Wolkenfetzen. Buffys erleichterte Tränen auf seinem halboffenen Hemd und er geschockt bis auf die Knochen.

Die ganze Szene ist in einer Schicksalhaftigkeit gezeichnet, der er sich nicht entziehen kann.

Angel nickt ihr schließlich zu und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erwidert sie die Geste.

Springt auf das Nachbardach und ist endgültig aus seiner Sicht verschwunden, wenn auch nicht aus seinen Alpträumen. Oder denen seines wiedererwachten Dämons, der die Gitterstäbe seiner neuen Seele testet und ein perfektes Ziel in ihr gefunden hat, um all seinen Frust an ihr fantasievoll auszulassen. All die Wege, auf die er sie hätte brechen können.

So kunstvoll, dass sie ihre unbewegte Miene verloren hätte und die Sicherheit am Abzug.

Seine Angst zu groß ist, dass er die Kontrolle für einen Moment verliert, der alles verändert.

Aus der Bahn wirft. Angel die Sicherheit braucht, dass wirklich er die Oberhand hat und eine Jägerin erscheint passendes Limit, bis er dem aufröhrenden Dämon trauen kann, Cordelia nicht blind nachzuspüren und sie gewaltsam unter Zugzwang zu setzen. Ihre Gleichgültigkeit in seinem Angesicht zu verlieren und ihren Willen.

Angel braucht Wochen, um den Mut aufzubringen, ihr wieder zu begegnen.

Vielleicht ist der Platz mit Buffy in seinem Bett auch zu bequem.

Die Grenzen eindeutig definiert.

Na ja bis zu dem Tag als sie mit ihm Schluss macht, weil Xander ihr absoluter Traummann ist. Irgendwie hat das die Idylle gestört, vor allem als sie ihn gewaltsam aus dem Haus kickt. Das gottverdammt seines war und er steht einen Augenblick verwirrt vor seiner Apartmenttür, bevor er sich für Alkohol entscheidet und gegen Klopfen.

An seiner verfluchten Tür, gemietet und bezahlt.

Er denkt, dass er die High School hasst, sogar ohne das Privileg auf eine zu gehen.

Angel denkt später, dass er vielleicht hätte durchschauen sollen, dass seine Freundin unter dem Einfluss eines Zauberspruches ist. Bevor er sich verbietet darüber nachzudenken, weshalb er nur mit den Schultern gezuckt hat, als er sich auf den Weg zu Willys Kneipe macht.

Denn Gedanken wie diese enden nie gut.

**_Oh, we know what to forget_ **

Die Reihen an der Bar dünner werden und Willy seine Einkommensgrundlage bejammert.

Das Sunnydales Unterwelt sich zwischen zwei Todesengeln entscheiden kann, diese Information hat er von dem Barbesitzer. Die meisten Buffy vorziehen, weil sie die wahre Jägerin ist. Respekt vor einem Paar Fänge hat oder zehn und letztendlich fair kämpft, was die Möglichkeit eröffnet, dass sie unterliegen kann. Rein hypothetisch.

Das was am Rande der Stadt sein Unwesen treibt, dagegen keine Gerüchte aufkommen lässt, sondern nur verwaiste Dämonenschlupflöcher und verblichene Gebeine von denjenigen, die sich nicht in Staub verwandeln. Der Stoff aus dem geflüsterte Alpträume gesponnen werden und den Dämon in Angel auf mehr als eine Weise fesselt.

Er argwöhnt für sich, wer hinter dem Spuk steckt. Hölle, er ist sich sicher.

Die Göre weiß, wie man Unsicherheit sät. Ein Grund, warum sie überlebt.

Die Seele schwankt zwischen beeindruckt und besorgt.

Entschuldigung genug, um Cordelia abzufangen, als sie weit nach Mitternacht zurück in ihre Villa schleichen will. Erstarrt als sie ihn auf der Mauer sitzen sieht, an der ihr Trampelpfad ins Grundstück mündet, bevor sie ihre Fassung zurückgewinnt und sich neben ihm hoch schwingt.

Falsche Heiterkeit, als sie ihr Gleichgewicht sucht, „Angel, was führt dich in die Gegend, schon des beschaulichen Vorstadtlebens müde?“

„Szenenwechsel, du weißt, dass man einrostet, wenn man sich nicht hin und wieder der Laune ergibt.“

Spöttisch, „Buffy hat dich für Xander abserviert?“

Die Stirn runzelnd, „Ja.“

„Hast du die Magie gerochen, die über der ganzen Stadt liegt?“ Nein, aber jetzt wo sie es erwähnt, hat das Ganze mehr Sinn. „Und der Ratschlag, sei vorsichtig mit dem was du begehrst, erfüllt sich wieder. Jedes Wesen mit Brüsten ist hinter dem Welpen her. Der Hokuspokus müsste bald vorbei sein.“

“Was ist mit deinem?”

Schelmisch, “Huh? Meinen Brüsten? Die sind einwandfrei.”

Vielleicht ist er für ihre primitive Ablenkung gefallen. Komm schon, welches männliche Wesen checkt nach so einem Kommentar nicht die Güteklasse? Aber er fing sich relativ schnell, „Deinem Spuk. Du kannst nicht alleine jagen. Nicht in diesem Ausmaß.”

„Ich kann. Und ich tue es. Und es ist nicht deine Sorge.“

„Du machst dir damit Feinde.“

„Nein, ich töte sie. Das ist ein Unterschied, Angel, den du nie ganz begriffen hast, mit all deinen offenen Rechnungen.“ Cordelia zieht ein Bein unelegant hoch, setzt sich rittlings auf die Mauer, ihn genau ihm beunruhigenden Blick, unzugänglich, „Ich weiß, was ich tue, Angel, und mein Rat an dich, halt dich aus meinem Leben raus.“

Er kann weiterdiskutieren bis die Sonne aufgeht, ihre Entscheidung steht und Angel zieht die Luft ein. Nimmt ihr schneidendes Aroma wahr, das Damoklesschwert über ihrem Haupt, starrt die Sterne an, als ob sie eine Antwort bieten und ihm nur der Sinn fehlt, sie zu entschlüsseln.

Der Gedanke kommt aus dem Nichts, „Hast du deine Tasse getroffen?“

Ihre Verständnislosigkeit verwandelt sich in ein Lachen, als sie sich erinnert, „Ja, die Milch ist verschüttet.“

„Ist es besser?“

Ihre Hand legt sich warm auf seine Wange, „Ich bin mir sicher.“

„Ist es das wert?“

Sie lehnt sich vor, sanftes Lächeln und leise, „Unbezahlbar.“

Der Kuss auf seine Stirn brennt. So wie der süße Geruch ihres Blutes im Nachtwind.

Sie zieht das linke Bein leicht nach als sie über die Rasenfläche läuft. Das Humpeln einfach zu übersehen und wahrscheinlich im Kampf kompensierbar. Dass sie ihn die Schwäche sehen lässt, ist Vertrauen und Angel schluckt die Vorahnung in seiner Kehle mit Mühe hinunter, obwohl sie heller als das Gefühl ihrer Lippen brennt.

Legenden enthalten einen Funken Wahrheit und er will nicht, dass sie ausglüht.

Und er kann sie nicht halten.

**_How to do right_ **

So Buffy jagt im Krankenhaus den Kindestod und Angel übernimmt ihre Patrouille.

Die Lage zwischen ihnen angespannt, seit dem Xander-Fiasko und seiner Reaktion. Oder Nicht-Reaktion. Oder unzureichende Reaktion. Einerlei, Buffy ist sauer, verletzt und launisch. Er gibt ihr Recht. Er ist unfair, wenn auch nicht aus den Gründen, die sie ihm nonverbal vorwirft.

Denn Angel kann nicht darauf reagieren, dass sie mit Xander geschlafen hat und die zehn Duschen, dessen Geruch nicht abgewaschen haben. Oder den des Latex. Oder ihres schlechten Gewissens. Denn wenn er darauf reagiert, stirbt ihr bester Freund und er ist wiederum Gefährte genug, um ihr das nicht antun zu wollen. Magierausch, sie nicht in Kontrolle und als Ergebnis, eine Menge unkomfortable Situationen.

Gehört das nicht auch zu den unweigerlichen Teenager-Erfahrungen?

Wenn sie nur etwas dünner ihre Scham auftragen kann, wird Angel damit leben.

Ernsthaft, er kann damit leben.

Oder ist Buffy naiv genug, um zu denken, dass Vampire aus der Güte ihres untoten Herzens in Rudeln leben? Es lässt sich auf Sex reduzieren und Hierarchie, wenn man oben steht und das eine lässt das zweite meist zu einem wunderbar zweischneidiges Druckmittel werden. Diese ganze passiv-aggressive Schuldscheiße dagegen raubt ihm den letzten Nerv und weckt den Killer in ihm, denn Angel hat keine Ahnung, wie er mit dem Dreieck umgehen soll, das sich entwickelt.

Mit Spikes Mob dagegen schon.

Ist gut genug als Ablenkung, vor allem im Dutzend, wenn auch schwerfällig.

Gottverdammte Idioten, kaum zu glauben, dass diese unterbelichteten Luschen mit ihm verwandt sein sollen. Er will kämpfen, nicht schäkern oder verhandeln.

Grollend, „Der nächste, der mich fragt, ob er eine Botschaft an seinen Meister ausrichten kann, stirbt am langsamsten, capice?“

„Aber Angelus!“

Wenn sie seinen Namen wissen, dann sollten sie auch seine Vorgehensweise kennen und er beäugt den Frischling mit einem eisigen Lächeln, das den zum ängstlichen Rückzug animiert.

Die Drohung seidenglatt, „Am langsamsten, versprochen.“

Zerstäub den, der ihm in den Rücken fallen will und unterbindet die Flucht seines Opfers mit einem gebrochenen Knie. Lässt die nächsten Beiden kommen und bricht den Arm. Die nächsten Zwei und das andere Knie verabschiedet sich. Die Vampirin, die denkt, dass Abzug eine Taktik ist, bekommt seinen Pflock in den Rücken, bevor er sich die Eisenstange auf dem Boden schnappt und den Kiefer bricht.

Angel hat erwähnt, dass der Killer in ihm wach ist?

Der Einsatz einer untödlichen Waffe ist genau in dessen Sinne und das Knacken der Knochen Musik in seinen Ohren, so wie das Jaulen. Als er die restlichen Sechs am Ende der Sackgasse in die Enge treibt, mit ihnen spielt bis ihm der Schweiß, das Hemd an den Körper klebt und er sich so lebendig fühlt wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Sein Lachen durch die Nacht klingt, zusammen mit ihrem Flehen.

Ist beinahe enttäuscht, als nur noch sein spezieller Freund windend auf dem Boden versucht vor ihm weg zu kriechen. Kickt ihn in die Seite und dreht ihn dann mit der Fußspitze auf den Rücken, lehnt sich mit seinem Gewicht auf dessen Brustkorb runter, „Hast du dich jemals gewundert, Schwachkopf, weshalb mein Name noch so hoch im Kurs steht und ich ihn abgelegt habe? Es wäre soviel langsamer gegangen in der alten Zeit, sei froh, dass ich eine Seele für mich beanspruchen kann.“

Todesangst gleichwohl berauschend, starrt in die vor Panik geweiteten Pupillen und der Frischling ist eine erstarrte Masse in seiner besiegelten Niederlage. Kein Kampfgeist und das ist einer der Gründe, warum er diese Nacht nicht überlebt.

Bis Angel meint sein Spiegelbild darin zu erspähen, tückisches Lächeln, „Bye, Bye!“

Zertrümmert dessen Halswirbelsäule mit einem befriedigend Tritt.

Der Applaus kommt von der Feuerleiter und er blickt hoch, in Erwartung einer Fortsetzung.

Entdeckt Cordelia, die sich lässig gegen das Geländer lehnt, „Wer hat dich angepisst und diesen konstruktive Abbau von Frustration in Gang gesetzt? Oh, lass mich raten –" Kommt ein Stockwerk tiefer und springt in die Hintergasse, landet vor ihm und richtet sich auf, mit einem tiefen Grinsen, „Buffy.“

Kompletter Stillstand, denn der Dämon schwimmt auf dem Adrenalinhoch und sie ist Beute.

Kann es in einem anderen Leben gewesen sein.

Perfekte Rundungen, dunkle Schönheit und gnadenlose Unberührtheit angesichts des von ihm veranstalteten Massakers, das anscheinend ihren Regeln entspricht. Die Anziehungskraft genug mit seinem Tier ohne Leine draußen, dass er sich zur Bewegungslosigkeit zwingt, als er die Luft einzieht. Ihre Witterung aufnehmend und ihr verschwörerisches Blinzeln bricht den primitiven Zauber, „Willst du drüber reden oder die Docks säubern?“

„Docks.“

„So vorhersehbar.“ Er macht sie nicht nervös, selbst mit dem Vampir draußen und Angel ist nicht sicher, warum ihn dieser Fakt so aus dem Konzept bringt. Cordelia sich auf die Zehenspitzen aufrichtet, bis sich ihre Nasen beinahe berühren, „Zu schade, dass du um das kostenlose Therapiegespräch mit mir nicht herumkommst, Mister Hyde.”

Damit federt sie zurück und läuft los, nicht ohne liebevoll in seine Schulter zu rammen und sein Dämon stöhnt oder vielleicht er. Sie übergeht es mit einem, „Also was hat den Ärger im Paradies ausgelöst?“

„Ihr größter Fan.“

Sie blickt verblüfft über die Schulter, „Xander, huh? Das ist so verstörend normal, Angel.“

Er schließt auf und sie fährt stichelnd fort, „Wo ist die Poesie? Das große Melodrama von Jägerin und Vampir? Der ‚Sie will nicht, dass ich für sie sterbe und ich nicht, dass sie für mich lebt’-Dialog, in dem ihr so überzeugend wetteifern könnt.”

Bissig, „Kann ich die Therapie abbrechen?“

Saloppe Entgegnung, „Nah, aber du darfst jetzt erstmal mehr Knochen brechen. Denn wenn Sunnydale eines hat, dann sind es genügend Punchingbälle, die sich dieses Schicksal verdient haben.“

Sein Dämon brummt zufrieden und sie stößt ihn wieder spielerisch an, „Liebe ist ein launisches Miststück, was?“

Starrt sie an, „Manchmal.“

Registriert die Tatsache, dass ihre Schritte so im Takt mit seinen sind, dass ihre kein Geräusch machen. Als ob sie schon hunderte von Meilen gemeinsam gelaufen wären. Als ob das nicht ihre zweite gewaltsame Nacht in der Stadt wäre. Während sie unbeschwert weiter plaudert, „Sieh an, das ist schon die richtige Einstellung. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch an deiner Kommunikation arbeiten.“

„Ich kommuniziere. Ich bin sogar ausgezeichnet in Konversation.“

Ungeniert von ihr, „Mit dem Buch in deiner Hand. Ich rede von zweiseitigen Gesprächen und nicht dem Grunzen von Silben. Angel, du kannst nicht von Buffy erwarten, dass sie auf deinem Schoß sitzt, egal wie traumhaft der Orgasmus war und dein Lesezeichen ekstatisch hält. Oder dein Schweigen als Tiefsinnigkeit interpretiert. Xanders Mundwerk dagegen lässt sich nur auf eine Weise einbremsen und die wäre, wenn er seine Oralfixierung auf etwas anderes verwendet.“ Ihr Grinsen ist zweideutig und nicht in seinem Sinne, während ihre Augen die Umgebung scannen. Abwesend, „Und er ist gut darin.“

Neugierig geworden, „Ich dachte du warst gegen seinen Zauber immun.“

„Du hast gedacht, huh? Gefährlich.“ Ihr Spott wechselt in Ernst, „Und nein, ich wollte nicht gegen ihn immun sein in einem anderen Leben.“

Vielleicht bleibt ihm keine andere Wahl, als Xander langsam zu töten, räsoniert Angel.

Nach zwei Häuserblocks fährt sie gutmütig fort, „Ihr zwei seid nicht miteinander vergleichbar, deshalb lass das Grübeln. Xander ist da Slapstick, wo du Schwarzer Humor bist und das ist gut. Aber nicht jeder kapiert deine Untertöne, deshalb sei mal oberflächlich und geh aus dir raus. Es wird dir gut tun. Und selbst wenn du Menschenmengen gerne meidest, solltest du Buffys Wunsch nach Nachtleben entgegenkommen. Sie ist die Jägerin und das Bronze ist nicht so übel.“

Es ist gut zu wissen, dass sie nicht alles weiß. Dass sie sich irren kann und tut.

Erheitert, „Warum habe ich dich dann nur einmal im Zuge eines Kulturaustausches dort gesehen?“

„Das ist nicht der Punkt.“ Sie seufzt, „Buffy ist siebzehn und du liebst sie, das ist der Punkt. Also hör auf nur in der Einsamkeit deines Apartments bettbrechenden Sex mit ihr zu haben und danach zu brüten. Zeig ihr die Welt.“

Der Spöttelei ist Reflex auf ihre Treuherzigkeit, „Um dort mit ihr Sex zu haben?“

Cordelia kokett zu ihm aufblickt, ihre Harmlosigkeit Lügen straft oder einfach unbewusst seine Vorstellungskraft anstachelt. „Warum nicht? Ich befürworte Besenkammern und Aufzüge, als Ausgangspunkt, ihr könnt euch später zu nicht abgeschlossenen Räumen vorarbeiten und seid eventuell sogar für die großen Weiten bereit, die aus nur einer Mauer im Rücken besteht. Und nach diesem nichtvorhandenen Fortschritt in expliziter Konversation darfst du Nussknacker spielen.“

Den Geruch von Unschuld, mit einem Blick zerstäubt wird wie billiges Parfum, das von ihrem wertvollen Blut ablenken soll und sein Kopf schwirrt bei ihrer renitenten Mischung. Sein Dämon noch zu nah unter der Oberfläche, auf eine Lücke wartend, auf den Geheimpfad in ihre unerschütterliche Festung.

Ködernd, „Wer ist die Nuss?“

Sie nimmt sich vom Haken und nickt in Richtung des Vartite-Dämons, „Der sollte dich beschäftigt halten, bis du bereit bist für Buffy nicht nur im Bett Sonetten zu singen – “ Überlegt kurz, dann, „Was ich dir aus quälender Erfahrung in der Öffentlichkeit nicht empfehlen würde. Schreib ihr einfach ein Gedicht oder zeichne ein Porträt von ihr, darin bist du echt talentiert oder bring ihr seinen Kopf. Das könnte eine ähnlich romantische Wirkung auf den Slayer haben wie Rosen.“

Es ist fast rhetorisch, „Weshalb gehst du davon aus, dass ich den Fehler gemacht habe?“

Cordelia heißblütig und eine Frau, darum.

Ihre Ausführungen zeigen das, „Du bist kein Eunuch. Älter, deutlich erfahrener und bereit für sie durch die Hölle und zurück zu gehen. Ist es wichtig, wer Recht hat? Solange ihr euch letztlich zusammenraufen könnt?“

Und vielleicht weiß sie nicht alles, aber genug. Beschämt, „Ich denk drüber nach.“

„Nachdem du den Vartite gekillt hast.“

„Das war der Plan.“

„Los, Tiger, dann lass die Fäuste sprechen.“

Und Angel denkt, dass sie in einem anderen Leben ein Cheerleader hätte sein können.

Oder seine beste Freundin. Oder beides.

**_Colouring in the black hole_ **

Es ist erstaunlich, was man auf Sunnydales Spielplätzen nachts alles entdecken kann.

Vor allem mit seinem regenerierten Childe in der Stadt und er bremst sich selbst aus, als er Drusilla sieht, die dort ihr Unheil verbreitet. Das Klettergerüst umkreist und ihre volle Konzentration auf jemanden liegt, den er nicht sehen kann. Verdeckt von der hüfthohen Hecke.

Die ganze Szene beklemmend vertraut, bis er die Stimme hört und sein Blut in den Adern stockt. Es ist so nah an einer Bitte, wie Cordelia jemals in seiner Gegenwart gekommen ist, „Wirst du mit Spike gehen?“

Mit ihrem augenblicklichen Gegenpart ist es zweifelhaft, ob sie auf offene Ohren stoßen wird und Drusilla enttäuscht nicht. Biegt sich in der Nachtbrise und ihre Augen nehmen den Sternenhimmel ins Visier.

Angel bricht seinen Rettungsversuch ab und zieht sich weiter zurück, nicht sicher, warum dieser Kurs angebracht erscheint. Vielleicht kennt er die Launen seines verrückten Childes nach über einem Jahrhundert noch zu genau, denn Drusilla will spielen.

Was sie in dieser Form nicht mit Essen macht, nicht ohne den kompletten Fokus auf ihrem Fang. Die starrt noch immer in das Firmament, Sternzeichen deutend, grauenhafte Horoskope erstellend und Angel will dieses Schauermärchen hören.

Verdorbener Apfel der Erkenntnis. Er hätte sich einiges an Leiden sparen können, wenn er ihren Sinn nicht mit seinem Wahn zermalmt hätte. Ein schleichendes Gift mit der Tödlichkeit einer Viper, denn ihr Biss schmerzt erst später. Tut es immer, eine sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung und er ist nie aus Drusilla schlau geworden.

Wahrscheinlich ein Grund, warum er noch immer von ihr fasziniert ist.

Kindliche Einfachheit in ihrer Antwort, „Ich will sehen wie es ausgeht, kleine Schwester. Du hast sein Ende gestohlen und nicht zurückgebracht.“

Eindringlich, „Drusilla, wirst du gehen?“

Ändert seinen Standpunkt, bringt mehr Entfernung zwischen sich. Denn beide Brünetten haben einen ausgeprägten Sensor, der solche Unterfangen wie diese Lauschaktion im Keim schwierig gestaltet. Der stürmische Frühlingswind steht zu seinen Gunsten, bringt ihr Gespräch zu ihm wie ein eilfertiger Diener.

Entscheidet sich für die Feuerleiter des gegenüberliegenden Hauses.

Drusillas Singsang im Ohr, als er hochklettert, „Die Sterne murmeln nicht, sie singen wie ein Wasserfall, der sich ins Meer stürzt. Hörst du die Melodie, die sie von deinem Tod erklingen lassen? Weshalb bist du nicht gefallen und liegen geblieben, anstatt dieses Chaos zu bluten? Ich mochte den sanften Walzer lieber, er schaukelte mich auf Engelsschwingen durch die Nacht mit der Hoffnung auf seine Rückkehr im Herzen.“

„Du kannst dieses Ende sehen?“ Schlangenzischen als Antwort, offensichtlich ausreichend, verlockend inständig, „Was siehst du noch, Porzellanpüppchen, willst du deine Vision nicht mit mir teilen, denn ich habe meine unterwegs verloren.“

Bockig, „Nein.“

Angel kennt diesen Tonfall, weiß, dass man bei Dru auf Granit beißt, wenn sie ihn aufzieht.

Angelus hat probiert ihr nützliche Informationen in diesem Stadium zu entreißen – roh, ohne Zuckerbrot nur mit Peitsche und es ist kein hübsches Andenken für seine Seele. Ihr gebrochener Leib. Das Fleisch von den Knochen gezogen, als ob er in ihren Eingeweiden lesen kann wie ein antiker Seher. Vielleicht hat er das. Zu oft.

Damit ein Fenster in die Zukunft zerborsten, Drusilla seine Vergangenheit ist und das abtrünnige Gipfeltreffen Gegenwart. Kommt am Rande des Daches an und späht auf den Spielplatz, Cordelia sitzt entspannt in einer Schaukel. Leichtes Wippen im Wind und ihr ungeteiltes Interesse auf sein Childe fixiert.

Wahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund, weshalb er bis jetzt unentdeckt geblieben ist.

Die tanzt selbstvergessen mit dem Sternenlicht, ist in Alabaster und Tod gekleidet.

Rubinrotes Kronjuwel einer Bastard-Herrschaft unter der wachsigen Hautschicht.

Zu wertvoll um die Vernichtung ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen. Zu erinnerungsträchtig. Mächtig in ihrer wiedererwachten Stärke und er hat keine Erfurcht vor ihr. Aber Respekt. Sie ist ein Gegner, den man nicht kommen sieht. Oder hört. Bis der Pflock wie ein vergessener Schlüssel ins Schloß rastet.

Vielleicht ist er immer noch zu stolz auf seine wundersame Kreation.

Drusilla stoppt abrupt in ihrem Tanz, klingt konspirativ, „Miss Edith mag dich nicht, aber sie war kein gutes Mädchen und so bleibt es unser Geheimnis, aye?“

„Ja, in Heimlichkeiten bin ich gut.“ Geduldig von Cordelia, „Also was kannst du mir erzählen?“

Dru tänzelt nervös näher an die Schaukel heran, erinnert ihn an ein scheues Einhorn mit dem puren Weiß, das von Blutflecken ausgerottet sein wird vor Ende der Nacht. Als ob das Mädchen vor ihr Gefahr und Pol in einem ist, sich nicht entziehen kann und schließlich vor Cordelia steht, „Nichts endet so, wie du es dir ersehnst, helle Schwester.“

Gefasst, „Wann tut es das? Ich will nur, dass die Welt diesmal nicht mit ihm fällt. Er stehen bleibt.“

„Mmh, der Zinnsoldat endet nicht in seinem wohlverdienten Schmelztiegel.“ Beugt sich hinunter, durchtrieben bösartig, „Daddy hätte dich erschaffen sollen und nicht er. Wir hätten die Welt in ein Blutmeer getaucht und neu kreiert. Wirklich neu und nicht die Löcher flickend, die seinem Fall folgen. Du bist so sehr sein Abbild, es ist eine Schande, wenn du doch diejenige warst, die ihn mit einem Kuss über die Klippen jagte, Schneiderin, die Sintflut war so entzückend erlösend.“

„Keine Erlösung.“ Cordelia verneint mit einem Kopfschütteln, „Es konnte nicht so enden, Drusilla, das wissen wir beide.“

Ein Schnurren, „Die Illusion war perfekt, warum hast du sie nicht setzen lassen? Anstatt mit Gott und Teufel über dein verdorbenes Pfund Fleisch zu verhandeln.“

„Weil beide Parteien für den Bruchteil einer Mikrosekunde verhandlungsbereit waren?“ Cordelia klingt verdammt amüsiert, angesichts von Drusillas überdrehter Floskeln, „Denn er hat sie aufs Kreuz gelegt und sie fühlten sich seiner Zeche geprellt. Himmel und Hölle hatten unwiderlegbaren Anspruch auf ihn und das war ein abstruses Novum.“

Yeah, nicht dass sie sich so viel klarer ausdrücken kann. Was auch immer.

Angel denkt, dass dreiviertel der Unterhaltung über seinen Kopf hinweggeht. Drusilla kichert dagegen wissend, „Engelsbiest bereit Himmel zu verschlingen und Höllen zu ordnen. Ich habe ihn nach beiden Toden erspäht, weißt du?“

Versöhnlich, „Ja, ich habe es in dem Chaos entdeckt.“

„Natürlich – du hältst immer nach dem Strassstein in dem Meer von Diamanten Ausschau von deiner Leuchtturmwarte. Du spielst auf Zeit, nie auf Gewinn und ihn aushändigen, bevor dein Sieg eintrifft.“

„Hatten wir denn je eine Chance?“ Dru schwingt abwägend im böigen Wind, ist im kompletten Einklang mit der Schaukel und dem Mädchen, das neugierig zu ihr aufblickt. Fast unhörbar, „In irgendeinem Leben?“

„Nein.“ Sein Childe kniet kopflos nieder, vortastende Hände auf Cordelias Gesicht. Die beiden Frauen im Profil. Ein vollkommenes Bildnis in Schwarz und Weiß, ineinander verdrehten Idealen, tröstend und erschreckend klar, „Wenngleich ich dir das versprechen kann: Wir werden gehen, zu der Zeit, die uns vorbestimmt war, denn Schicksal sollte respektiert werden. Ist das einzige, das uns noch verbindet. Sein Pfad führt zum Slayer und er endet bei seinem Herrn.“

Cordelia nickt, erleichtert, „Ein gutes Ende, Drusilla, ich hätte es mir nicht besser ausmalen können.“

„Oh doch, du hättest, kleine Schwester. Ich habe deine Träume geteilt.“

Es hört sich fast nach einem Lob an, als ob sich die Autorität über die Zukunft in ihrem Besitz befindet. Die beiden für einen Moment komplett aus dieser Zeit und Ära katapultiert scheinen, versteinert bis auf ihr stürmisches Haar. Vielleicht ist er hart, als sein Childe den Bann bricht und Cordelia zärtlich küsst und den Geschmack stiehlt, den er sich ersehnt.

Vielleicht nicht so eifersüchtig wie er sein sollte.

Und vielleicht seine Loyalitäten zu abgefuckt, um jemals im Ansatz menschlich zu sein.

Drusilla ihm im Anschluss ein so sternenreiches Lächeln schenkt, dass es ihn auf hundert Meilen Entfernung zurücktaumeln lassen kann. Er ist nur fünfzig Meter entfernt und geht in die Knie, mit dem Vorwand, dass ihn nicht beide Frauen sehen sollten und Drusilla dieses Mysterium für sich behält, weil es seine Beschränkung ist. Seine taktlosen Zweifel.

Denn es kann ihn nicht deprimieren, dass Buffy seine Bestimmung ist.

Er nun die letzte Gewissheit hat, so wie eine Menge neuer Rätsel. Die Fragen so schemenhaft, wie deren Auslöser. Beispielsweise, woher seine Sicherheit kommt, dass Dru sie nicht töten will.

Ein Ende sehen und nicht Cordelias.

Es möglicherweise ein und dasselbe bleibt, denn Dru sieht auch nur, was sie sehen will.

**_Can we stop? When we stop_ **

Ihre Pfade kreuzen sich offiziell nur bei heranrasenden Weltuntergängen und seine Seele kann ohne Probleme damit leben. Auch damit, dass sie beide Außenseiter sind, nur hat Cordelia diesen Status für sich selbst gewählt und er fühlt sich einfach unwohl unter all den Teenagern. Den zwischenmenschlichen Verwicklungen und Xanders sehnsuchtsvoller Blick auf Buffy, deren Art ihn zu ignorieren und aufzufordern im gleichen Maß.

Ein Tanz im Gange ist, der nicht wirklich eine Berechtigung mit ihm im Bild hat.

Wenigstens ist Willow mit Oz glücklich. Er gönnt es dem Paar.

Dass es nur eine Frage von Tagen ist, bis Giles seine Verlobung mit Jenny bekannt gibt, ist ein weiteres Highlight und Angel sucht eines in seiner eigenen Beziehung. Vielleicht hält er sich zu sehr zurück, denn das Buffy in seiner Gegenwart gehemmt ist, ist schwer zu übersehen. Er in Clubs, dem Bronze im speziellen.

Die Jägerin und der beseelte Vampir – Alltagstauglich ist nicht der erste Begriff, der Angel dazu einfällt. Abgebrochene Gespräche, schlecht vertuschte Schuld und unterschiedliche Interessen schon eher. Die Auflösung, wie er von perfektem Glück innerhalb von wenigen Monaten in einer Beziehungskrise gelandet ist, von der er nicht weiß, wie er sie kitten soll, selbst wenn Buffy seine Bestimmung ist, entzieht sich ihm. Außer natürlich man geht mit, was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen stärker. Der Slogan hallt nach, als er versucht sich an Buffys letztes echtes Lächeln zu erinnern, das nur für ihn bestimmt gewesen ist.

Angel will ihr das Leben nicht so schwer machen, er kann aber auch nicht aus seiner Haut schlüpfen. Er kann seinen Instinkten nicht so blind vertrauen wie der Slayer. Oder lasziv zwischen den Fronten tanzen wie Cordelia.

Denn die andere Einzelgängerin fügt sich kinderleicht in die Gruppe ein.

Auf eine Weise, die unheimlich ist, wenn man sie mit der Gegenpartei hat anbändeln sehen.

Sie tauscht harmlose Bosheiten mit Xander aus, bis der Junge nicht mehr weiß, wo ihm der Kopf steht. Buffy wieder einmal zu dessen Rettung eilt und Angel sich auf die Plattform zurückzieht. Die Musterschülerin unter dem Angriff der beiden aufblüht, man es nicht anders bezeichnen kann. Nie die Grenze zur Geschmacklosigkeit ganz übertretend und deren Affronts mit einer Leichtigkeit zurückgebend, die Jahre in der Perfektion benötigt und er fühlt sich – nun, alt, wenn Begriffe wie Streberin durch die Gegend fliegen.

Giles’ Vertraute generell mit zuviel Wissen im Blick für eine sechzehnjährige ausgestattet ist.

Angel die beiden heimlich belauscht, als die Scoobies die Recherche für diese Nacht beendet haben und Buffy scheinbar verdrängt, dass sie nicht alleine hergekommen ist. Es nicht ihre einzige Aufgabe ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass Xander sicher heimkommt. Angel die Eifersucht und die Enttäuschung sucht, die dieser Schlag gegen sein Ego auslösen muss und nicht fündig wird.

Seine Geheimniskrämerei trotz allem dunkler erscheinen, als ihr Interesse die verbotene Frucht erneut zu probieren. Herauszufinden, ob Xander süßer ohne Zauber schmeckt. Angel nichts gekostet hat, aber ihm zu oft das Wasser im Mund zusammengelaufen ist, um Steine im Glashaus zu werfen, zu dem sich seine Beziehung mit Buffy entwickelt.

Er liebt sie. Aber er fragt sich, ob das genug ist.

Oder eine transparente Lebenslüge.

Das Licht, das sie auf seine Existenz geworfen hat, Türen geöffnet, die strahlender erscheinen oder dunkler, je nach Winkel. Angel in dem Kartenhaus hängt, das auf einen Windstoß wartet, bevor seine Träume in der Distanz davonjagen. Wieder unerreichbar werden.

Nicht seine Position bejammernd, nur grübelnd wie er hier angekommen ist.

Interessiert Giles und Cordelia zuhört, die sich über Acathlas Zerstörung unterhalten. Er anscheinend der Schlüssel für dessen endgültige Vernichtung ist. Und yeah, der Plan wäre soviel überzeugender, wenn in Wirklichkeit der erfahrene Wächter und nicht Buffys verdammte Schulkameradin dahinter stecken würde. Jenny schließlich neckend ihren Zukünftigen entführt und Cordelia entschuldigend sagt, dass sie noch etwas gegen checken will, bevor sie heimgeht.

Angel kann noch immer durch die Fenster verschwinden, aber er hält seinen Grund, als ihre Schritte näher kommen. Das Glashaus erschien nie zerbrechlicher und die giftigen Gewächse darin, haben nichts von der unbekümmerten Süße, die Buffy sucht.

Bitterkeit sich zäh durch seine Adern kämpft und er will seinen Kelch.

Seine Schuld als Fakt, so dass die Farce ein Ende nehmen kann.

Angel braucht kein Schicksal, ihm reicht eine Gelegenheit.

„Du ziehst noch immer die Schatten vor.“ Damit lehnt Cordelia sich nachdenklich gegen das Bücherregal, „Alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer zu brechen, huh? Vor allem wenn sie hundert Jahre überdauert haben. Fühlst du dich unserem Vorhaben gewachsen?“

Er ahnt missmutig, dass sie ihm keinen Vorwand liefern wird.

„Ja, solange es im Dunkeln stattfindet.“

„Willow wird dich nicht enttäuschen. Vielleicht ihren eigenen Minderwertigkeitskomplex, wenn sie feststellt wie viel Talent in ihr brach liegt und auf den Ausbruch schlummert. Womit wir bei dir wären, was ist los? Wenn Depression ein schwarzes Loch wäre, hättest du den Höllenschlund unter unseren Füßen heute Abend geschluckt.“

Seine Finger gleiten über Buchrücken, „Das Licht ist für mich tödlich, erinnerst du dich?“

„Du warst nicht immer so zurückhaltend in der Nacht.“

Verlagert sein Blick auf Cordelia und flaniert auf sie zu, den engen Raum einnehmend und sie weicht nicht zurück, mustert ihn nur mit diesem berechnenden Ausdruck, als ob sie Variablen aus der Gleichung streicht. Eine nach der anderen und Angel sich wundert, welche stehen bleiben werden, wenn er seiner Unvernunft folgt anstatt der Moral.

Er denkt, dass er sie mit diesem Zug überraschen kann.

Entscheidet sich für, „In der Regel nahm es für die Mädchen kein gutes Ende, wenn ich meine Enthaltsamkeit verlor. Frag Drusilla. Ihr beiden scheint euch ja blendend zu verstehen.“

Der erste Schock, den er jemals in Cordelia wahrnehmen kann, wird von dem Dämon bis zur Neige ausgekostet. Streicht über ihre blasse Wange, „Sag mir, welches Spielchen treibst du hier, Cor, zwischen allen Fronten und ohne echte Verbündete? Gibst du mir diesen Rat oder Acathla, um den Slayer zu vernichten oder mich.“

Sie schluckt, dann nach einem Moment leise, „Weder noch, Angel.“

Belegt, „Es fällt mir schwer das zu glauben.“

Er glaubt ihr trotzdem, obwohl er nicht will. Gott, er nur nach einem winzigen Vorwand giert, um seine Zähne in sie zu schlagen und sehen, ob sie für ihn bluten kann.

Stillhalten unter seinem Angriff, so dass er sie nicht töten muss.

Er nicht glaubt, dass er ihr Angst machen kann und ihr Zittern sind enthüllte Hinterhalte. Die Stolperfallen, die ihn unweigerlich in ihre Richtung taumeln lassen. Sie gefährlich ist auf ihre unnahbare Weise mit der sie sich aus dem Geschehen raus hält. Ihn anzieht. Ihr Puls hämmert unter seinen Fingerspitzen und ihr Blut summt unter der fragilen Oberfläche. Zerkratzt an ihrem Ausschnitt, als der Stoff ihrer Bluse seiner Hand platzmacht und makellose Haut in hässliche Schrammen übergeht.

Lügen in Wahrheit kleidet und sie jetzt unerwartet betroffen zu ihm aufsieht.

Nicht seinen Blick meidet, sondern nur seinen Körper. Ja, er ist hart für sie, was hat sie erwartet? Exquisiter Schmerz über Jahre ein zu süchtig machendes Aroma und zu selten, drängt Cordelia fester gegen das Regal.

Vielleicht genießt sein Dämon, das Ganze zu sehr.

Kämpft um Kontrolle, darum loszulassen und vielleicht sie.

Trost einer Eisdusche gleichkommt und er bei ihren Worten die Notlüge verliert, mit der er leben kann. Begütigend, „Oh Angel, du hast deine Sonne, weshalb lässt du sie dir von Xander ohne Gegenwehr stehlen?“

Er plötzlich der Freak ist, der sich ihr aufdrängt und den Fluchtweg abschneidet.

Der eine Freundin hat und nicht ihr Blut an den Händen anstreben kann, weil es kein gutes Ende wäre und er nun auf dieser Seite verankert ist, egal was sein Dämon ihm zuflüstert. Es Zweifel sind, die von seiner Seele nicht genährt werden sollen und Cordelia sich mit Dru nicht für ein Kindergartenmassaker verabredet hat, sondern für die Absprache, dass die Sunnydale mit Spike verlassen wird zu ihrer Zeit.

Seine eigene Bitte darin endlich Gehör gefunden hat.

Fühlt sich für einen Augenblick hilflos, bevor er sich auf die zweischneidige Wahrheit besinnt.

Geflüstert in ihr Ohr, „Warum kümmert es dich?“

Angel kann sich zwar nicht in Luft auflösen, aber einen Abgang hinlegen, der ziemlich nahe dran kommt. Klopft die Glasscherben teilnahmslos ab. Er sollte sich nicht darauf fixieren, wer ihn nicht zwischen den Bücherregalen vergessen hat.

Denn irgendwie erscheint das ungesund.

**_My hands will shake, my eyes will burn, my throat will ache_ **

Strandparty für die Gewinner des Schwimmteams und Angel denkt, dass manche Dinge sich nie ändern. Jugendliche unter Alkoholeinfluß als ein abschreckendes Beispiel von vielen und er sieht sich angewidert um. Buffy gibt ihm einen strafenden Blick und er zuckt die Schultern. Es ist nicht sein erstes Strandfest. Vielleicht das erste, was ohne Massaker enden wird, wenn er positiv denkt. Nicht dass es einen Unterschied macht. Er ist der Spielverderber, obwohl er noch keinen abfälligen Kommentar verloren hat und Xander hakt sich selbstverständlich bei seiner Freundin ein.

Angel schweigt noch immer, ist gut darin, die Funken zu übersehen, die in der Luft liegen.

Er ist es nur manchmal müde.

Lässt Buffys Hand los und sie schenkt ihm ein Stirnrunzeln und er packt sein neutralstes Lächeln aus, zeigt in Richtung Alkoholreserven und geht mit den Worten, „Wir sehen uns später, amüsier dich.“

Er meint es ernst. Angel vermisst ihr Lächeln und das Strahlen ihrer Augen, wenn sie einen Teil von sich entdeckt, der bis jetzt verborgen gewesen ist. Scheinbar hat er ihr alle Lektionen mitgegeben, die sie verbinden und Buffy muss erwachsen werden. Ohne ihn. Die restlichen Stücke finden, die sie zu der Frau machen, die sie sein wird. Außerhalb des Schwarzen Loches, das er um sich errichtet. Denn sein Galgenhumor ist nur das. Abgeklärtes Schicksal und ein letztes Aufbäumen. Xander kann sie zum Lachen bringen, weil er das Leben liebt, egal wie sehr er sich über sein eigenes beschwert.

Beobachtet die zwei mit dem schalen Bier in der Hand, als sie zu Willow aufschließen.

Der Kreis sich um sie schließt, im Schein des Feuers und er sich diese Szene in fünfzig Jahren in derselben Besetzung vorstellen kann. Buffy braucht ihn nicht, hat ihre Gefährten und die sind wichtiger als eine kurzlebige Liaison. Angel ist erfahren genug, um das zu untermauern.

Manche Wesen sind füreinander bestimmt, egal in was für einer Form und er denkt an Darla, an Drusilla und an Spike als er die lärmende Party hinter sich lässt und den Strand entlang geht. Sie den Sand rot gefärbt hätten, bis das einzige Geräusch die Brandung und das Feuer und ihr Lachen im Wind gewesen wäre. Damals Erde, von Darlas Feuer verzehrt, von Drusillas Luft aufgewühlt und Spikes Wasser erweicht. Vier Elemente und er überlegt, welches er heute repräsentiert.

Weiß, dass er nicht in den magischen Zirkel gehört und fügt Giles hinzu.

Unterbricht seine Überlegungen, als er gedämpfte Kampfgeräusche hört, rennt in die Richtung über die Dünen. Ein Pack Vampire und ein Mädchen. Angelockt durch die leichte Beute. Irgendwie ist er nicht so überrascht, wie er sein sollte, als sich einer nach dem anderen aus diesem Dasein verabschiedet. Die indirekte Hetzjagd dieser Nacht endet an der Küste und Angel weiß jetzt, wann Cordelia ihn nicht abhängen kann. Wenn sie zu beschäftigt damit ist, um ihr Leben zu kämpfen, hat sein Folgen scheinbar keine Priorität.

Angel hätte ihr seine Hilfe angeboten, wenn sie nicht mindestens hundert solcher Nächte hinter sich gebracht hat. Es ungefähr denselben Effekt hat, wie wenn er der Jägerin ein Kräftemessen aufdrängt. Was er nicht tut, aus Prinzip.

Nachdem ihr letzter Gegner gefallen ist, torkelt sie ein Stück am Strand weiter. Nicht orientierungslos, nur abgekämpft. Nach diesem Fight kein Wunder. Der weiche Untergrund Kraft raubend ohne Ende und jetzt zu einladend. Sie fällt geplättet. Cordelias Einsamkeit selbst gewählt und er zu gerne bereit, diese Grenzen zu überschreiten. Angel lässt sich neben ihr in den feuchten Sand fallen.

Ihre Augen bleiben geschlossen, gehetzte Atemzüge und gerädert, „Hast du die Show genossen?“

„Ja.“ Das Zittern überanstrengter Muskeln, welche der trügerischen Ruhe keinen Glauben schenken, pulsiert neben ihm. Ihr Gesicht ist schweißnass und blutig. Ihr linker Wangenknochen zeigt die erste aufblühende Schwellung unter der Stelle, an der die Haut unter dem Einschlag einer Faust aufgeplatzt ist. Kein Make-Up wird dieses Mal überdecken und es ist eine Premiere. Normalerweise kann sie ihr Gesicht schützen. Muss es vielleicht.

Ein weiteres Puzzleteil rastet ein, während Angel hofft, dass er irgendwann demnächst das große Bild versteht, das Cordelia abgibt und ihre zufälligen Begegnungen. Sanft, „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Cordy.“

Blinzelt müde zum ihm auf, „Oh, plötzlich kannst du dir ein Datum merken.“ Nach einer Minute oder zwei, betreten, „Wie alt bin ich noch mal?“

Lächelt, „Siebzehn.“ Angel kann sich nicht erinnern, wie er seinen gefeiert hat, ist sich aber sicher, dass es nicht mit einer Vampirgang war. Irgendwie rhetorisch, „Fühlst du dich alt?“

Ihr Schweigen dehnt sich, wird aufgefüllt mit den Wellen, die gegen den Strand brechen, schließlich so leise, dass es vom Wind fort getragen wird, „Alt genug, um hier liegen zu bleiben und zu hoffen, dass die Flut mich ins Meer spült.“

Beißt sich auf die Lippen, um den Trost und die Verneinung drin zu halten.

Seine Hand kommt auf ihrer Schulter zum liegen und sie dreht sich in die Verbindung.

Abwehr unten und ihre zähe Maske unterwegs verloren gegangen, schmerzhaft jung im Mondlicht. Ihre Stimme ist irgendwie gedämpft, weit weg, „Angel, bist du glücklich? Hier in Sunnydale?“

Starrt auf das Mädchen an seiner Seite, noch keine Frau und er denkt _Vielleicht_.

Sagt, „Ja.“

Schläfrig, „Gut. Das ist gut.“

Seine Finger streichen durch ihr verschwitztes Haar, finden eine große Beule, verkrustetes Blut an ihrem Hinterkopf und er seufzt, „Warum tust du dir das an?“

„Es ist es wert.“

„Unbezahlbar, wenn ich mich recht erinnere –" Angel treibt Cordelia in die metaphorische Ecke und yeah, nicht sein fairster Schachzug mit ihr erschöpft am Boden, aber scheinbar ist er lernunfähig, was ihre Privatsphäre betrifft, „Heißt das nicht auch, dass der Preis viel zu hoch ist?“

Undeutlich, „Du wolltest nicht, dass ich ihn zahle.“

Die eisige Befürchtung ist unangebracht mit ihr in einem Stück und gelöst neben ihm.

Jedoch schnürt die Angst ihm die Kehle zu. Angel will sich verhört haben und er will nicht nachhaken, aber das „Was?“ kommt so unaufhaltsam wie die nächste Welle.

„Du wolltest nicht, dass ich –", sie bricht verwirrt ab und öffnet mit Mühe die Augen, konfus, „Angel?“

„Ja?“

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Gehirnerschütterung.“

Und damit dreht sie sich auf den Bauch, bevor sie sich in den Sand übergibt und im Anschluss das Bewusstsein verliert. Angel sich unvermittelt erinnert, wie blanker Horror sich anfühlen muss, als er sie erfolglos wach kriegen will.

**_Watching you turn from me towards your friends_ **

Die Strecke in die Notaufnahme ist ein unscharfer Eindruck und die Ärzte nervend in ihren Fragen, die er nicht beantworten kann. _Gott, ein Überfall, er konnte sie nicht schützen, bitte, helft ihr_ und ihre unnachgiebigen Order, dass er draußen warten soll.

Verdammt, er ist kein tollwütiger Hund, auch wenn er sie wütend anknurrt.

Ruft hilflos Giles an und der Wächter ist scheinbar in Minuten an seiner Seite.

Füllt akkurat den Fragebogen aus, während er den gefassten Mann neben sich nicht aus den Augen lässt. Ihn schütteln will, solange bis er die Antworten erhält, die er nicht hören will. Vielleicht nicht handhaben kann, aber es ist sein Recht, denkt er und dann verstummt die Rage, weil auf nichts Anspruch hat. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Wahrheit. Er nicht gewollt hat, dass sie diesen Preis zahlt und sie ihn übervorteilt hat.

Nicht den Regeln gefolgt ist. Keinen einzigen.

Eine Ärztin vor ihnen stehen bleibt, Giles verneint die Frage nach ihren Eltern und steht auf, „Sie sind außer Landes auf Geschäftsreise.“ Lügt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, „Ich bin ihr Onkel mütterlicherseits, wie ist ihr Zustand?“

Und Angel bebt, weil der Wächter zu routiniert ist.

Es nicht das erste Mal sein kann, dass er diese Scharade hier spielt.

Professionelle Stimme im Ohr, während er den Plastikboden mustert, „Sie hat ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma ersten Grades, wir behalten sie zur Beobachtung in den nächsten Tagen hier, aber das CT zeigt, nun – keine akuten Verletzungen. Sie ist nicht bei Bewusstsein, war aber vorhin kurz ansprechbar. Ein nicht weiter besorgniserregendes Symptom und für die Art ihrer Verletzung zu erwarten. Wir denken nicht, dass sie eine Gehirnprellung hat.“ Er blickt auf und die Ärztin bekommt diesen harten Blick, der einer Anklage vorweg geht, „Nur geben uns ihre alten Verletzungen etwas zu denken.“

Giles begegnet dem finsteren Blick geradeheraus, „Cordelia ist ein wenig zu risikobereit. Sie treibt meine Schwester mit ihren gefährlichen Hobbys offen gestanden in den Wahnsinn. Sie glauben gar nicht, wie oft wir sie schon vom Klettern und Skaten abhalten wollten. Aber es scheint, sie sucht sich im Anschluss, nur noch eine gefährlichere Freizeitbeschäftigung aus. Sie kennen ja die jungen Leute.“ Ein authentisches Seufzen, „Wissen alles besser und sind durch nichts von ihrem Weg abzubringen.“

Sunnydales Krankenhauspersonal ist einiges gewöhnt, „Oh, so ist das, wir haben einige solcher Fälle, gerade in diesem Alter. Mein Sohn zum Beispiel fährt BMX Rennen –" Giles nickt im Takt von falscher Sympathie und führt die Mittvierzigerin weg, bevor Angel ihr den Hals umdrehen kann.

Oder dem Wächter seine Fassung rauben.

Angel erlaubt sich erst aufzuatmen, als sie um die Ecke des Korridors biegen und folgt dann Cordelias Witterung unter dem sterilen Krankenhausgeruch in die andere Richtung. Findet sie schnell und stellt sich neben ihr Bett. Konstantes Piepen der Maschinen und ihr Puls ist stark, egal wie zerbrechlich sie in dem riesigen Bett aussieht. Die Wangenprellung ein dunkles Blutrot unter dem Riss, der versorgt ist, hebt sich drastisch von ihrem aschfarbenen Teint ab.

Giles tritt irgendwann leise neben ihn.

„Es ist ihr siebzehnter Geburtstag und sie -“, bricht armselig ab. Angel weiß, dass er eine weitere Lüge aufgetischt bekommen wird und fragt trotzdem, „Wer ist sie?“

Dieselbe Antwort, „Cordelia Chase, Sunnydale High Junior und Buffys Schulkameradin.“ Die Hand an seiner Schulter drückt aufmunternd, „Wie hast du sie gefunden?“

Und Angel hofft, dass er so überzeugend Lügen kann, wie der Mann an seiner Seite.

Denn er denkt nicht, dass die Wahrheit Buffys Watcher begeistern kann.

Besonders der Teil, als er tatenlos ihrem Treiben zugesehen hat.

**_What if what it was it isn't now?_ **

Kendra stirbt in der darauf folgenden Nacht, während Cordelia im Krankenhaus liegt.

Drusilla ihn wieder erwischt und wieder entführt und dann seine Haut mit einem Obstschäler vom Oberkörper holt, um der alten Zeiten willen. Wenigstens kann man ihr keine unkreative Wiederholung in der Foltertechnik vorwerfen und Spike dem sich rapide entwickelnden Weltuntergang ein wenig überfordert zusieht.

Inmitten dieses Chaos versucht Sinn aus etwas sinnlos Schönem wie Dru herauszuwinden, ist – verrückt trifft es so ziemlich genau. Schließlich mag Spike ManU und ist schlau genug die simple Logik zu sehen, dass jeder gottverfluchte Dämon aus gutem Grund versucht der Hölle zu entkommen und diese auf Erden zu entfachen, wahrscheinlich die Jagd auf Happy Meals stark beeinträchtigt. Wenn nicht sogar komplett unmöglich macht.

Angel erwartet keine höheren Motive, als diese für Spikes Verrat an Dru.

Schließlich ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn vor dessen Augen betrügt. Gott, es ist noch nicht mal das erste Mal, dass Dru Angel für Sex mit Seele gefesselt hat und er erinnert sich an die Boxer Rebellion und sein Versuch, ihr etwas zurückzugeben von all den Dingen, die er ihr geraubt hat. So nein, das Ganze ist keine Premiere. Es ist aber das erste Mal, dass er bis zum Anschlag unter Heroin steht und es ist für seine Selbstkontrolle nicht - gut.

Er hätte sich ein besseres Timing für Buffys Eintritt gewünscht. Im Nachhinein.

Denn im ersten Moment ist er nur eine kichernde Masse auf dem Fußboden, mit seinem nackten Childe auf dem Schoss, dessen klirrendes Lachen sogar ihm unangenehm in die Knochen fährt und ein gewisses Unbehagen auslöst. Unter dem Heroinrausch und der Pein und blanken Lust. Angel keine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht, nur dass Buffy neben ihm in die Knie geht und ihn in ihrem Griff hart schüttelt, nachdem Dru gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand gekracht ist.

Es wird ein langer Sommer, in dem Angel innerlich die Phrase, ‚Schmerz ist für uns Vampire Lust!’, bis zum Abwinken wiederholt. Er kann sie selbst nach dem zweiten Streit nicht mehr hören und so entstehen Variationen eines Themas.

‚Ich stand unter Drogen!’ wird sein Liebling. Buffys Favourite bleibt, ‚Wie konntest du nur?’

Den anderen verbal in den Boden zu rammen, ist nicht ihre Stärke oder generell Konflikte mit Worten auszutragen. Die Versöhnung ungefähr so erfolgreich verlaufen ist, wie es sich anhört. Mit einigen gescheiterten Versuchen, bevor Buffy das Experiment abgebrochen hat und ihren Dad in LA für sechs Wochen besucht. Getrennte Wege angebracht sind. Angel keine Entschuldigung sucht und kein Schuldeingeständnis anbieten kann und die Villa erscheint passende Entschädigung für eine Eskapade, die er teuer bezahlen muss.

Yeah, natürlich sind Spike und Dru unbeschadet entkommen. Sein Leben ist _so_ perfekt.

Cordelia ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden, Ferien in Europa, der Karibik oder einer anderen Dimension. Angel hat seine eigenen Probleme und sie ist eines davon, wenn auch vergleichsweise minimal.

Sein Sommer ist nicht die Hölle, aber ganz sicher auch kein Paradies.

Bis ein Traum in sonnigem Gold und königsblauem Sommerkleid eines Nachts in seinem Wohnzimmer steht. Fast aus dem Urlaubskatalog entstiegen und er kann die Würze der Karibik riechen und Voodoo. Unter Earl Grey und er weiß, wem sie ihren ersten Besuch dieser Nacht gewidmet hat und für wen sie sich in Schale geworfen hat. Nicht ihn.

Er trinkt trotzdem ihre Schönheit mit einem langen Blick.

Ihr Haar ist hochgesteckt und ihre Narben deutlich mit ihrem neuen Sommerteint.

Er weiß nicht, ob sie die Frau schöner machen oder einfach interessanter. Spinnennetze über ihre Haut, Fäden wahllos unterbrochen und weitergeführt. Tiefe Kerben, die sich unter der dünnen Seide verkriechen. Ihr rechtes Schienbein hat einen langen Schnitt, den er sich mit einem dramatischen Rasierunfall schönreden kann. Denkt, dass Kleider wie dieses illegal sein müssen und es vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wahrscheinlich gewesen sind.

Cordelias Erstaunen ist frisch, „Du hast Dru vor Buffys Augen gebumst?“ Bevor er seinen Standardspruch loswerden kann, kommt, „Unter Drogeneinfluss - Ich weiß. Trotzdem.“

Sie klingt so gottverdammt fassungslos, als ob gerade das gegen alles verstößt, woran sie glaubt. Er denkt, dass es nicht viel sein kann und fragt sich, woher dieser Gedanke kommt. Was ihn Teil ihres Testaments gemacht hat und wann er es erfahren wird. Wenn überhaupt.

Angel eigentlich überrascht ist, dass sie es nicht schon vor ihrer Abfahrt in den Urlaub mitbekommen hat. Legt langsam das Buch auf den Kaminsims, „Ja.“

Sie lässt sich neben ihm nieder, „Gott, das ist so abgefuckt, Angel, aber wenigstens war es nicht Spike.“

Das Timing hätte noch schlechter sein können, wird ihm blitzartig klar.

„Oh, Angel, nicht doch, nein!“ Und sie lacht vergnügt und er schließt gequält die Augen. Yeah, das mentale Bild hat er noch in seiner Misere gebraucht. Ihre Hand legt sich warm auf seinen Unterarm, ohne Zweifel, „Es hätte schlimmer kommen können, glaub mir.“

Er weiß nicht, inwiefern das zu überbieten ist, aber er glaubt ihr.

Öffnet die Augen und wechselt das Thema, neugierig, „Hast du mir ein Souvenir mitgebracht?“

„Oh, sind wir etwa habgierig geworden? Dabei hatte ich mich noch nicht festgelegt, ob ich es dir aufdrängen will oder einfach hier liegen lassen. Aber Giles meinte, dass es sehr sehenswert ist, deshalb -“ Sie räumt in ihrer Tasche rum, bevor sie ihm feierlich das Holzkästchen überreicht und mit ihrer Behutsamkeit die vorigen Worte Lügen straft.

Cordelia hätte es nie unbeaufsichtigt gelassen und er findet die Quelle des Voodoogeruches.

Es fühlt sich leicht und leer in seinen Fingern an, er öffnet es vorsichtig. Ein warmes Glühen ergießt sich über sie beide und Cordelia lehnt sich gegen seine Schulter, gebannter Blick auf die Lichtkugel in hypnotisierenden Farben.

Pulsierend und lebendig, fasziniert, „Was ist das?“

„Eine kurze Reflexion deiner Seele. Ich dachte, du solltest mal sehen, worum wir alle so ein Trara machen.“ Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schweift nicht von der Lichtquelle ab und Lächeln ist verliebt, ihr Ton kugelfest, „Schwierige Entscheidungen wurden von mir hierfür gemeistert. Es schlägt die Dreadlocks-Perücke gerade so, die die alte Mambo auch noch im Angebot hatte.“

Sein Arm geht unvermeidlich, um ihre Taille und sein Blick zurück auf die sonnige Zauberkunst.

Er denkt, er liebt sie.

**_What if what it was isn’t?_ **

Ein neuer Slayer ist in der Stadt und Angel weiß nicht, was er von Faith halten soll.

Nur dass Cordelia nach fast zwei Jahren als Einsiedlerin übereilt schräge Exemplare zu sammeln scheint und ihn wundert es, dass er nicht dabei ist. Nie gewesen ist über ein Maß, das zufälliges Treffen und Schicksal in einem sein kann. Faith dagegen ihre neue beste Freundin ist, nicht dass sie sich einer großen Konkurrenz gegenübersieht. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Aber Faith ist die einzige, die Cordelia tatsächlich an sich heran lässt. Oder unter die Fittiche nimmt.

Je nachdem wie man das Pärchen betrachtet. Angel betrachtet sie lange und kritisch.

Die beiden Brünetten zwischenzeitlich das Bronze und die Friedhöfe unsicher machen, die Faith zugeteilt sind. Die Mutwilligkeit des dunklen Slayers hat ein manische Verzweiflung und Todesverachtung, die Angel nervös macht. Seine Erfahrung sagt ihm, dass sie eine Unfallszene in Slow-Motion ist, die sich vor seinen Augen entfaltet und er will nicht, dass Cordelia von ihr mitgerissen wird. Schutzlos. Andererseits will er noch viel weniger, dass diese allein auf die Jagd geht und so akzeptiert er Faiths Anwesenheit missmutig.

Es irgendwie grotesk ist, dass er die junge Jägerin als suizidgefährdet einstuft, wenn tatsächlich Cordelia diejenige ist, die sich so weit außerhalb ihrer Limits bewegt. Ungeschützt. Egal wie anmutig, sie letztendlich menschlich ist und ihre Stärke nur soweit reicht, wie ihre Ausgefuchstheit und das japanischen Schwert.

Ihre Überlebenslist leicht zu durchschauen und Angel fragt sich, ob er eventuell zuviel Zeit mit Spannen verbracht hat, seit sie sich offiziell aus den Schatten gelöst und an Faiths Seite geschweißt hat. Er sicher ist, welche Friedhöfe und Parks von den Beiden heimgesucht werden und er nur abwarten muss. Faith mit ihrem Tantō auf Körperkontakt aus ist, während Cordelia die Gegner mit ihrem Tachi auf gesundem Abstand hält. Meistens. Bis auf die Momente, wenn sie gegen einen Grabstein kracht oder doch erwischt wird und Angel generell froh ist, dass Atemnot und Herzinfarkt bei ihm unwahrscheinliche Todesursachen sind.

Ohne seine Vorurteile ergänzen sich ihre Kampfstile so perfekt wie ein Daishō.

Ihr ätherischer Steigflug seltsam erscheint, wenn er mit einem gnadenlosen Absturz rechnet.

Angel dagegen bleibt Einzelkämpfer. Er ist loser Teil des Syndikates das Sunnydales Unterwelt in Schach hält und er kann nützlich sein. Kann seinem Dämon absolut trauen, wenn es um die Jagd geht und er weiß, dass er auf die anderen zählen kann, falls etwas schief laufen sollte. Wenn er sich in Staub auflösen wird, bemerkt es eine ganze Truppe. Mindestens auf professioneller Ebene.

Die Sicherheit hat er gewonnen, wenn auch seinen Status als Buffys Beau verloren.

Diese geht ihm noch immer aus dem Weg und er denkt, dass es okay ist.

Dass es ihn nicht umbringt, wenn er ihr plötzlich in einer schlecht beleuchteten Hintergasse gegenübersteht oder sie im Bronze mit Xander sieht und rotgeküssten Lippen. Zerwuschelter Frisur und einem Stottern auf den Lippen, weil ihre Liebe nie über die erste Phase hinausgekommen ist. Vielleicht zu glatt für die Jägerin in ihr war, mit all seinen Beschränkungen und Bannkreisen, die er dem Dämon aufgezwungen hat. Vielleicht hätte er nicht Liebe mit ihr machen sollen, sondern Sex und vielleicht ist es für diese Einsicht zu spät.

Es ist seinerseits kein böses Blut zwischen ihnen und er wünscht ihr kein Pech.

Nicht in der Liebe oder ihrem Nachtleben. Dem nächtlichen Glücksspiel, was sie alle auf die Straßen treibt, um diese sicherer zu machen. Die Heldenverehrung, die Xander seiner personifizierten Superheldin entgegenbringt, beinahe genug, um selbst Angel zum Lächeln zu bringen. Buffy kein überirdisches Ideal in dem Jungen begehrt, sondern ihn und vielleicht wird es für die Distanz reichen. Alltag hört sich einfacher an, als er tatsächlich zu meistern ist und Angel kann das unschwer bezeugen.

Cordelia lehnt sich auf die andere Seite des Pfostens, „Hey einsamer Wolf.“

Aufziehend mit einer Spur von Wahrheit, die er in diesem Zusammenhang nicht offen ziehen will, „Die Alpha, wo ist deine Beta?“ Ihr Daumen zeigt auf die Tanzfläche, wo Faith dabei ist, jedem Jungen im Umkreis von fünfzig Meter gekonnt den Kopf zu verdrehen, „Sie scheint sich gut zu unterhalten.“

Grinst zufrieden, „Sie ist Faith, die Party, die sie nicht in Schwung kriegt, muss aus Zombies bestehen und selbst da bin ich im Zwiespalt. Zumindest was das Aufmischen betrifft.“ Nachdem sie ihn kritisch in Augenschein genommen hat, „Sie ist nicht die einzige, die sich amüsiert, du auch.“

Er puscht seine eigene Grenze, hauptsächlich um sie zu schockieren, „Willst du tanzen?“

Cordelia schüttelt den Kopf, ihr Blick geht auf das Pärchen, das die Couch unter der Treppe in Anspruch nimmt, „Steht uns ein Weltuntergang bevor, von dem ich nichts weiß?“

Blitzt sie belustigt an, „Das bezweifle ich.“

Geistesabwesend, „Warum kannst du mich noch verblüffen, Angel?“

Ihre Miene ist grüblerisch und er denkt, weil sie nicht die einzige in dieser Beziehung sein sollte, die die Macht dazu besitzen sollte. Streicht ihr über die Wange mit der weißen Linie. Beugt sich vor kurz entschlossen vor und fängt ihre Lippen ein. Ihr Stillstand besänftigt das Tier in ihm, wühlt die Seele auf und der Dämon ist perplex.

Sanfter Kontakt, der ihn trotzdem bis ins Innerste aufreißt wie Mondstrahlen, die durch die Wolkendecke brechen und alles in Silber und Zeitlosigkeit zaubern. Blut in schwarzer Tinte verwandeln und leere Seiten plötzlich beschrieben sind, selbst wenn sie in einer unbekannten Sprache verfasst sind und er legt seine Hand um ihren Nacken, atmet sie ein -

Und dann bringt sie ihn auf Abstand, bevor er den Kuss vertiefen kann und er rechnet mit einer weiteren barmherzigen Abfuhr. Und sie sagt stattdessen nach einem Räuspern stockend, „Willst meinen besten oder schlechtesten Aufreißspruch für Sex hören?“

Angel legt verdutzt den Kopf schief, nach kurzem Überlegen, „Den schlechtesten.“

In nicht überzeugender Hilflosigkeit, „Ich will nicht als Jungfrauenopfer auf dem Höllenschlund enden, Angel, würdest du mir heute Nacht aus meiner misslichen Lage helfen?“

Er will lachen, aber er kann nicht, denn dafür hätte sein Gehirn nicht aussetzen dürfen.

Und ja, vielleicht hat er ihr wie ein Fisch nachgestarrt, der aus seinem Element geflogen ist, als sie sich von Faith verabschiedet, ihren Mantel holt und ihm von der Hintertür zublinzelt. Er so schnell an ihrer Seite und dann raus in die Nacht mit ihr verschwunden ist, wie er bewerkstelligen kann.

Yeah, genau _so_ schnell.

Denn im Gegensatz zu seinem Gehirn funktionieren seine Instinkte einwandfrei.

Ihr Orientierungssinn ebenfalls, denn trotz seiner Ablenkung findet sie zielsicher ihren Wagen. Vielleicht sieht die Rücksitzbank nur wegen kurzfristig einsetzender geistiger Unzurechnungsfähigkeit so verlockend aus. Ebenso wie die Backsteinwand vor einer Minute oder die Feuerleiter zum Dach des Bronze.

Sie hat diesen Vorschlag nicht abgeschlagen und er kann noch den Bass, der selbst die Dachpappe zum Vibrieren brachte, wie einen künstlichen Herzschlag in seinen Knochen spüren. Ihr cappuccinosüßer Atem auf seinem Gesicht und die Forschheit mit der ihre Hand seinen Reißverschluss überwunden hat. Es zu einfach ist, ihrer wortlosen Neigung zu folgen, braucht sich nicht durch Wortgeflechte zu graben, die zur Hälfte Lügen und zur anderen Untertreibungen sind. Keine Komplimente, die seinen Kopf fordern die Gegenwart zu verlassen. Alles ist in Bewegung und er verfällt ihr, so wie er von jeder Liebe konsumiert wird. Kopflos.

Ihr siegessicheres Grinsen, als er den Kuss unterbricht, weil es zuviel Sensation auf einmal ist. Die Augen schließt und sich ihren Fingern ergibt. Den Gefallen zurückgebend, um das Gefühl von Wahnsinn abzuschütteln, das droht seine Sicherungen kurzzuschließen.

Primitive Lust wie Starkstrom in der Luft hängt und seinen Kopf schwirren lässt.

Er will sie nicht verletzen, braucht diese Entladung, um seinen Einschlag zu mildern.

Er nur seine Unterlippe durchgebissen hat und sie streicht mit ihrer Zunge lindernd über die blutende Wunde. Hat sein Stöhnen und sein Stoßgebet mit derselben Leichtigkeit geschluckt, die sie seit Jahren praktiziert. Direkt und unkonventionell.

Dass er bei ihrem Orgasmus Sekunden später schon wieder hart gewesen ist, kann Mann als Dauererektion einordnen, die seit ihrem Angebot steht und Angel bezweifelt, dass sich daran in absehbarer Zeit etwas ändert. Der Dämon in ihm weiß, dass er sie an ihre Grenzen treiben wird, weil die Möglichkeit zu lange in ihm brodelte und mit Gelegenheit hervorbricht. Da ist noch ein Rest Gentleman, der ein Bett hierfür vorzieht und er zupft ihre Hose zurecht, nimmt ihre Hand und führt sie hinunter. Steigt auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

Bedauernder Blick auf die Rücksitzbank und sie schnalzt belustigt mit der Zunge und verkneift sich einen Kommentar. Ein Grund mehr ihr zu verfallen, wenn sie ihn in seiner schwächsten Stunde nicht weiter reizt, als sie es ohnehin schon tut.

Cordelia dabei ist jede Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung zu einzuhalten, die je von Cops zwischen dem Bronze und seiner Villa aufgestellt worden ist. Und ihr, „Fass mich nicht an, während ich versuche uns in einem Stück heimzubringen, Angel! Du bist vielleicht unsterblich, ich bin es nicht!“, ist nervend in der nicht zu widerlegenden Logik.

Mit ihrem Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und dem Parfüm ihrer Lust berauschend in der Luft. Weil sie keine zwanzig Zentimeter entfernt, lachend, lebendig und pulsierend hinter dem Steuer sitzt. Ihn wie Beute ins Visier nimmt und er so hart ist, dass jeder Sitzposition mit Hosen schmerzhaft ist.

Yeah, vielleicht hätte er den SUV sehen müssen.

Denn der Fahre ist zu betrunken für das Stoppschild oder Reue. Dass er unangeschnallt und tot ist, bevor Angel kapiert hat, was in dem kreischenden Chaos aus Metall und Glas passiert, vielleicht dessen einziges Glück in dieser Nacht.

Angel dankbar für jedes Bisschen davon ist.

Cordelia überlebt. Angel beinahe nicht.

**_Punishment to stall, it's done_ **

Faith ist Rage, rot glühende Wangen und Leichenblässe und nur zu gerne dabei, ihm prinzipiell die Schuld zu geben. Was in einen handgreiflichen Streit im Wartezimmer eskaliert, indem er gegen die Wand kracht und Faith seine Stimmbänder mit ihrem Würgegriff malträtiert, „Wenn sie stirbt, ist es dein Ende.“

Angel diesen Streitpunkt nicht argumentieren will.

Ihr Niederstarren ohne Blinzeln von Buffy mit Auseinanderzerren und einem hysterischen Schreikrampf geschlichtet wird. Giles ein schockierend lautes, „Genug!“, schreit, das alle einfriert und anschließend in die jeweiligen Ringecken zurückschickt. Der Wächter still in der Mitte sitzt, denn frischen Riss in der Trockenmauer anpeilt, als ob ein dämonisches Schriftzeichen enthält, was er entziffern will. Jenny mit Tränen auf den Wangen seine Hand hält. Xander Buffy beschwichtigend in die Arme zieht und Cordelias Eltern wieder außer Landes sind. Willow aufgelöst mit Oz eintrifft und es ist irgendwie - irgendwann soweit, dass sie alle die Nachricht bekommen, dass Cordelia die OP ohne Komplikationen überstanden hat.

Die Polizei später das Unfallprotokoll aufnehmen will und Angel weiß, dass es für ihn Zeit wird zu verschwinden. Faith vor ihm stehen bleibt auf ihrem Weg Richtung Aufwachraum, der eigentlich keine Besucher gestattet, aber Angel vermutet, dass die dunkle Jägerin die Ausnahme von der Regel sein wird. Zumindest haben es die Personen nicht weit in die Notaufnahme, die sie davon abhalten werden.

Tödliche Energie gebündelt auf ihn, „Du hattest heute Nacht ein Schweineglück, Angel, lass es dir eine Lektion sein und lass die Finger von ihr, wenn du sie nicht beschützen kannst.“

Was ziemlich unbegründet ist.

Abgesehen von dem Part, in dem er ihr genau den gleichen Ratschlag in umgekehrten Rollen gegeben hätte. Hat Faith nur zugenickt, denn ein, ‚Kommt nicht wieder vor!’ ist zu nah an Cordelias, „Komm schon, das ist nicht fair! Nicht ein zweites Mal!“

Das Bild von ihr durchbohrt von einer Zaunstange ihn nicht so schnell loslassen wird.

Oder den Moment als sie in seiner Gegenwart ein zweites Mal ohnmächtig wird.

Gott, ihr Blut von der Platzwunde war überall.

Angel besucht Cordelia nicht im Krankenhaus. Er will, nur kann er nicht.

Ein Bannkreis ihn nicht wirkungsvoller abhalten kann, als seine Schuld. Es ist noch nicht einmal seine. Er weiß, wie der Unfall zustande gekommen ist und er hat ihn hunderte von Malen in seinem Kopf auseinander und zusammen analysiert und die Verkettung von zufälligen Umständen ist nur das.

Eine Kettenreaktion, die sich ihm komplett entzogen hat.

Sie liegt trotzdem in einem Krankenhausbett und er sitzt in der Dunkelheit.

Sie ist nach zwei Wochen daheim und er sitzt noch immer in der Dunkelheit.

Sie kommt ihn nach drei Wochen besuchen und er sitzt, yeah, genau dort.

Trotz mehrfacher Besucher, die ihn zu bewegen versucht haben und nicht erreicht. Keiner Zuhause, die mentale Klingel abgestellt und der Briefkasten voll mit Bittschriften. Gnadenersuchen oder dem Wunschzettel, der die Uhr zurückdrehen an erster Stelle hat. Denn Angels innere ist zerbrochen, er hängt noch immer in dem zerquetschten Cabrio und sucht nach einem Puls mit glitschigen Fingern.

Panik im Kopf, die jede Logik rasend überlagert hat.

Es ist kein Sitzstreik, keine Depression oder sonstige Albernheit, es ist Katatonie. Hölle, er kennt das Gefühl aus Jahrzehnten und er hat es perfektioniert. Ein Vampir zu sein hat Vorteile und er sitzt ohne Raum und Zeit, während er Cordelia auf tausend Arten rettet und dennoch jedes Mal verliert.

Angel ist extrem gut darin zu foltern, selbst wenn er das Objekt der Geißelung ist.

Es ist später Nachmittag und die Sonne leckt noch an den schweren Vorhängen, schneidet ihm den Fluchtweg ab und vielleicht hat sie einige Pfunde verloren, die sie niemals hätte verlieren dürfen, aber sie geht. Steht aufrecht. Hat noch ihre Stimme.

Und Angel glaubt an Wunder.

Nicht an einen Gott, aber das ist okay, mit ihr atmend und angepisst.

Ihm die Schuld gebend an den Aktionen, die er unterlassen hat. Nämlich den Besuchen. Und ihm die Absolution für die gebend, die sich ihm entzogen. Ihre Hand legt sich vergebend auf sein Haupt. Und er kann wieder atmen und stehen und gehen und sie ist zum Teil der Grund dafür.

Er geht duschen und die stinkende Kleidung wechseln. Hat genug von ihrem Blut für die Ewigkeit getragen, dass es ihm den Magen umdreht, als er die Klamotten in die Mülltüte stopft.

Dass die Tränen nach ihrem Abzug kommen, ist Erleichterung.

**_What if what was in was missing out?_ **

Spike ist in der Sunnydale und Angel erinnert sich an die unvollständigen Vergleiche, denn sein Childe gibt ihm ebenfalls die Schuld und ist verzweifelt wütend. Drusilla hat ihn für einen Chaos-Dämon abserviert und Angel denkt, dass ist nur die halbe Geschichte. Spike denkt, dass es Zeit für ein erneutes Kräftemessen wird, als er nachbohrt und nachdem die Runde mit dem zertrümmerten Wohnzimmer endet, entscheiden sie sich für Alkohol.

Denn irgendwie entziehen sich ihnen die Motive der weiblichen Wesen vollständig.

Und ein Rausch produktiver als ein Blutbad erscheint.

Offenbar haben sie beide ihren Antrieb verloren.

Es dauert drei Flaschen, bevor Spike anfängt existenzielle Fragen in der Tiefsinnigkeit von, „Wohin geht der Jack Daniels?“, zu stellen und Angel darüber nachdenkt, ihn zu küssen, nur damit er endlich den Mund hält. Denn er denkt nicht, dass sein Gewissen damit ein Problem hätte, wenn Spike sich jäh in einem krankenhausreifen Zustand befindet, nachdem er das Sexangebot angenommen hat, egal ob durch ihn oder äußere Umstände ausgelöst.

Hölle, Angel weiß, wie er in der Situation reagieren muss, um seinem Childe zu helfen.

Blutspenden und es kommt in Ordnung in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass er den Schürfwunden beim Schließen zusehen kann und keine drei Wochen in der Dunkelheit sitzen muss und gegen sein Scheitern argumentieren.

Existenzkrisen mitleiderregend sind und er seine eigene hat.

Stattdessen erwidert, „Du gehst in Flammen auf, sobald Sonnenlicht dich trifft. Denkst du es ist auf einer elementaren Ebene wichtig, warum du nicht pissen kannst?“

Spike grunzt, „Vielleicht liegt es ja am Hochprozentigen!“, und die vierte Flasche anbricht.

Angel Aufholbedarf hat, denn er ist noch nüchtern genug, um die Augen zu rollen, bei Spikes intelligenter Hochleistung zum Thema Entflammbarkeit. Dass er ihn nicht anzünden will, beweißt, dass Angel theoretisch betrunken genug ist. Der Rauch steht in der Luft und Angel liegt auf der umgekippten Couch, sein Childe irgendwo links von ihm. Erinnerungen an ähnliche Nächte direkt unter dem blauen Dunst, irische Melancholie mit dem Whiskey in seinen Adern hochgespült, „Ich falle für eine Sterbliche, Mate.“

Yeah, er hat keine Ahnung, wo das herkam.

„Uh, nicht gut. Der Slayer war schlimm genug.“

Danke für das fehlende Mitgefühl, seelenloses Bastardkind.

Es Spike kalt lässt und nur er ein Gewissen mit sich herumschleppt, wie ein Sattelschlepper der restlos überladen ist. Angel das Gefühl hat, dass er erstickt, wenn er dieses Unterlassen in seinem Geist überfließen lässt. Es fühlt sich zu gut an zu Beichten, wenn keine Reue für seine angedachten Sünden erwartet wird.

Stockende Stimme, die mit jedem Wort mehr Fahrt aufnimmt, nur um übers Ziel hinauszuschießen, „Sie wäre beinahe bei einem stinknormalen Autounfall drauf gegangen und ich, Gott, Spike, ich war nur eine Sekunde davon entfernt, sie in eine von uns zu verwandeln, weil ich nicht die geringste Ahnung von Erster Hilfe habe und sie ausblutete. Auf dem Fahrersitz eingeklemmt von einem verdammten Zaunstange und ich konnte nichts tun. Gar nichts. Wenn der Familiendaddy nicht Held gespielt hätte, wäre sie jetzt tot und unsterblich. Fuck.“

Angel weiß nicht, welche Variante er bevorzugt, weshalb er sich bis jetzt auf das Vor dem Unfall konzentriert hat und das Nachher ausgeblendet. Der Alkohol senkt seine Hemmschwelle und er hat für einen winzigen Augenblick das Bild vor sich.

Schweißnasse Hände, die den Flaschenhals taub umklammern.

Er dem netten Mann den Kopf abreißen will, der 911 anrief und das Unglück durchgab.

„Yeah, vielleicht solltest du dem Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl folgen. Sie sind zerbrechliche Spielzeuge. Du hast einige in deinem Griff zermalmt, ohne es zu wollen.“ Angel ahnt, dass Spike sich nicht in dieser Reihe einordnet und schließt die Augen, als die Zimmerdecke zu schnell kreist. Nach einer Weile fährt der gehässig fort, „Erinnerst du dich an die Nutte in Lissabon. Wann war das 1893?”

Kramt in seinem Gedächtnis und findet nichts oder zuviel und hat keine Lust tiefer zu graben, was diese Hure so speziell gemacht hat, „Keine Ahnung.“

„Vielleicht besser so, die Kleine war am Ende kein schöner Anblick. Darla war stinksauer, dass du die Sauerei in eurem Schlafzimmer und nicht dem Bordell veranstaltet hast.“

„Wie hat sie es genannt?“ Verdammt, er ist zu besoffen, sucht Worte, die ihm eingebläut worden sind, auf eine Art, die im Gedächtnis bleiben muss, schließlich, „Nestbeschmutzung?“

„Yupp, nur in deinem Fall musstest du das vergossene Blut nicht mit der Zunge ablecken.“

„Privilegien des Alters. Du warst ein Frischling, sei froh, dass sie dich nicht die andere Körperflüssigkeiten auf dieselbe Art hat putzen lassen oder dich gleich als Staubschicht obendrauf setzte.“

Die Bitterkeit ist noch unter der heiteren Oberfläche, „Dafür hatte die penible Schlampe dich, um Lektionen durchzusetzen. Apropos blonde Miststücke, wo steckt eigentlich der Slayer?“

„Erinnerst du dich an den Jungen, den ich dir als Mitternachtssnack anbieten wollte?“

„Ja, das Hündchen.”

Schwerfällig, „Höchstwahrscheinlich momentan in seinem Bett.”

„Autsch.”

„Vielleicht besser so für sie.“ Stiehlt Spikes Zigarette, „Buffy ist mit ihm glücklich.“

Grollend von links, „Gottverdammte Weiber.“

Von rechts, „Angel, wir brauchen deine Hilfe mit – Spike!“ Es hört sich beinahe, korrekt an, abgesehen von ihrem Befremden.

„Ist sie das? Deine Gründe sind schwer zu übersehen, sie ist heiß.“

Reflexartig, „Halts Maul, Spike!“

„Und ihr restlos betrunken.“ Cordelia umfasst den Raum mit einem ungläubigen Blick, vor allem die leeren Flaschen und Angel macht ertappt die Kippe aus, „Seid ihr dabei alte Zeiten aufleben zu lassen oder einfach nur depressiv?“

„Willst du mir eine Schulter zum Anlehnen leihen? Ich ziehe den Busen vor, nur dass es zu keinen vermeidbaren Missverständnissen kommt.“ Spike klopft auffordernd auf das Kissen neben sich und Angels warnendes Knurren hängt in der Luft, dicker als der Rauch. Spike fährt uneingeschüchtert fort, „Wir können auch auf die Tränendrüse drücken, Peaches, hat sowieso nah am Wasser gebaut. Hat irgendwas mit der Seele und dir zu tun.“

„Richtig, der Malstrom hat nur mich erfasst, weshalb du für Dru die Zähne fletschst und nicht in Sunnydale ihren Abgang betrauerst.“ Der Blondschopf kommt ins Blickfeld und Angel fährt sarkastisch fort, „Du bist ein knallharter Vampir, Spike. So hardcore, dass sich jeder Pornostar auf Viagra ein Beispiel an dir nehmen könnte.“

„Verdammt richtig, Softie!“

Spöttelnd, „Okay, ihr beiden, keine Gewalttätigkeiten vor meinen zart besaiteten Augen. Was geht hier vor?“

„Trinkgelage mit Option Orgie. Willst du mitmachen?“

„Uh, definitives Nein zum zweiten Teil der Aussage.”

Spike hört sich nicht im Geringsten in seinem Ego gekränkt an, „Du hast keine Ahnung, was für ein Angebot du hiermit ausschlägst, Pet.“

„Yeah und wenn es nach mir geht, erspar mir die verbalen Ausschmückungen, Spike.“ Cordelia klaut ihm die Flasche und lässt sich vor Angel nieder. Sie weiß zweifellos, wie man einen Dämon ködern kann, „Dru ist mit etwas Schleimigen durchgebrannt, das nicht deinen Namen trägt?“

Indigniertes, „Hey!“, von seinem Childe. „Das war nicht nett, hast du nicht gesagt, dass sie nett ist, Angel?“

Gefährlich ruhig, „Nope, nur sterblich und das war keine Aufforderung diese These zu beweisen.“

Seine Hand selbstverständlich schützend auf ihrer Schulter zum liegen kommt und sie ihm ein amüsiertes Grinsen gibt, bevor sie wieder Spike ins Fadenkreuz nimmt. Verhängnisvoll gutgelaunt, „Nie nett und tödlich genug, für einen besoffenen Moskito wie dich!“

Spöttisch von links, „Willst du meinem Stachel begegnen? Die Ladies sind immer aufs Neue beeindruckt.“

Angel starrt an die kreisende Decke und fragt sich in was für einer Paralleldimension er gelandet ist.

Er ist sich sicher, dass es schlechtere geben kann. Rein hypothetisch.

Bevor Spike am nächsten Abend sich mit seinem seit Wochen überfälligen Kater und Angels gesamten Aspirinvorrat verzieht, sagt er, dass er Cordelia verwandeln soll. Aber Spike redet eine Menge Bullshit und Angel gibt diesem Ratschlag, dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit, die er seiner Meinung nach verdient.

Ein grober Stoß gegen die Schulter und die zuschlagende Haustür als Goodbye.

Der Brummschädel braucht Stunden zum Auskurieren.

**_What if what it was it isn't now?_ **

So Weihnachten kommt und geht und Faith bleibt.

Angel ist sich nicht sicher, wann er sein Okay dafür gegeben hat, dass der bankrotte Slayer bei ihm einzieht. Es muss irgendwann zwischen dem Festessen aus kalter Pizza und dem Horrorfilm-Marathon gewesen sein, den Cordelia ihnen aufgezwungen hat. Ihm geht sein Hausgast weniger auf den Geist, als er angenommen hat. Faith ist selbstständig genug, um ihre Pizzakartons wegzuschmeißen und geht ihm die meiste Zeit aus dem Weg.

Dass er Cordelia nun mindestens einmal pro Tag sieht, ist ein weiterer Pluspunkt.

Die beiden meistens in den frühen Abendstunden auf Streife gehen, zuerst die Parks, unter Umständen das Bronze und dann die Friedhöfe abklappern. Er macht keine Anstalten sich ihnen anzuschließen. Nicht sicher ob es für sein Nervenkostüm heilsam ist, Cordelia mit ihrem Tachi in Todesgefahr zu sehen, denn selbst diese Klinge ist nicht lang genug, um sie vor manchen Feinden zu schützen. Er weiß, dass er die Augen vor der Gefahr verschließt, aber ihm fällt keine bessere Strategie ein, die keinen feministischen Schrei der Entrüstung auslöst.

Oder zwei wütende Kriegerinnen auf ihn stürzen lässt.

Angel kennt seine Belastungsgrenze und spätestens ein launischer Slayer ist effektive Warnung, manche Themen nicht anzuschneiden. Es stillschweigend geduldet wird, dass Cordelia ihren Willen ungefragt auf den wichtigsten Gebieten durchsetzt. Er gewöhnt sich an ihren Blutgeruch in der Villa, der den unweigerlichen Verletzungen folgt.

Irgendwann zwischen den zwei Krankenhausaufenthalten ist ihm die Blutlust im Bezug auf sie vergangenen. Sogar sein Dämon ist zwischenzeitlich mehr besorgt als erregt, wenn er mit ihrer puren Sterblichkeit konfrontiert wird. Ein Mensch Schonfrist zwischen Jagden braucht, die sie sich nicht gönnt. Eine Wunde meist gerade am Verheilen ist, wenn sie sich eine neue zuzieht.

Es liegt fast ein Muster darin, das viel mit Jigaizu tun hat, ohne dass der Stich sie ins Herz trifft und Angel denkt, dass es zu knacken ist, wenn er sich nicht so hart verboten hätte, darüber nachzudenken. Denn ritualisiert ist Selbstmord auf Raten für die Ehre der Familie ein zu hoher Preis. Einer den er Cordelia nicht zutrauen will.

Es nicht wirklich kann, wenn sie lachend mit Faith über ihre letzte Errungenschaft spricht.

Ihn so automatisch in das Gespräch verwickelt wie Atmen.

Denn sie hat nicht ihr Gesicht verloren oder ihren Lebensmut.

Nur zu viele Narben für eine siebzehnjährige.

Faith hat nach ein paar Wochen ihre instinktive Mordlust bei seinem Anblick verloren. Da ist Wärme unter dem Arsenal des eiskalten Luders und Angel repariert ihre Dusche, dann ihre Armbrust und irgendwann treffen sie sich zum Frühstück am späten Nachmittag. Gewohnheit, die sich angepirscht hat und es von einem Tag auf den anderen nicht mehr merkwürdig ist, sein Blut in der Mikrowelle aufzuwärmen, während sie auf Toast neben ihm wartet und den Kaffee halbwach schlürft.

Es bleibt merkwürdig, Cordelia zu sehen.

Vor allem in Gesellschaft des neuen Wächters. Vermutlich hat Cordelia schon vorher von Giles Bescheid gekriegt, definitiv länger als die drei Tage seiner Anwesenheit. Zugeknöpfter Typ, der seine Aufgabe wichtiger als Menschen nimmt und Cordelia schleift seine Selbstgefälligkeit innerhalb von Tagen ab. Angel will nicht wissen, weshalb Wesley in sich zusammengesunken an seinem Küchentisch mit einem Glas Scotch sitzt.

Wütender Blick in Richtung Cordelia von Faith, „Das war unsauber, Cor.“

Zwischen den Mädchen im Moment keine anderthalb Jahre zu liegen scheinen, sonder Dekaden und Cordelia sieht alt aus. Alt auf die Weise, die Giles in einen Greis verwandeln kann, wenn er sich für etwas entschieden hat, das unvermeidlich ist und es ihm trotzdem nicht gefällt. Gegen seinen Ehrenkodex oder seine Weltvorstellung geht und es dennoch getan werden muss.

Angels Blick wird von den zitternden Händen des Engländers gehalten.

Ihre Erklärung kommt durchdacht, sicher, als ob sie einstudiert wäre für eine lange Zeit. Es fehlt einfach nur die letzte Überzeugung darin, um sie spontan klingen zu lassen, „Wesley hat gelernt, dass das Böse viele Gesichter tragen kann, Faith, ich habe ihm nur gezeigt, dass es auch als der nette Bürgermeister von Sunnydale durchgehen kann.“

„Eine Vorwarnung für ihn war zuviel verlangt? Mann, er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung oder Ahnung, was du abziehst.“ Erbost, während Faith Wesley im krassen Widerspruch zu ihrem Ton beruhigend durch die Haare streicht, „Gottverdammt, Cordelia, und er hatte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt.“

„Und er hat damit unsere Tarnung auffliegen lassen, womit unser eigentliches Ziel entkommen konnte.“ Sie lässt den bleichen Wächter nicht aus den Augen, lauernd, „Sorry, aber Wes weiß, dass man harte Entscheidungen alleine treffen muss, ist das nicht richtig? Ist das nicht das, was man dir beim Rat beigebracht hat? Vielleicht ist es für ihn Zeit einige Lektionen zu überdenken und neu zu interpretieren. Für das Team, denn er hätte uns heute fast umgebracht. Ganz sicher nicht einen kühlen Kopf in der Hitze der Schlacht bewahrt.“

Der steht eindeutig unter Schock, Cordelia steht auf und Faith steht beschützend hinter ihm.

Weicht nicht von ihrem Wächter, glühende Empörung straft stichelnde Beleidigungen der letzten zweieinhalb Tage Lügen. Watcher und Slayer sind wie Feuer und Eis, harmonieren nach was auch immer in den letzten sechs Stunden vorgefallen ist, aber gut genug, um sie zu einem riskanten Team zu machen. Eine geschlossene Front und Cordelia blickt die beiden stolz an, obwohl sie sich gegen sie wenden.

Angel folgt Cordelia aus der Küche, „Was ist heute Nacht passiert?“

„Darwinismus in der Praxis.“

Die reibt sich die Augen und für einen Augenblick sieht es aus, als ob sie die Fassung verliert, bevor sie sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug zusammennimmt. Ihn mit rotgeränderten Blick und dunklen Augenringen anstarrt, die von zuwenig Schlaf und zu langer Entscheidung sprechen, um die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht zu einer simplen oder intuitiven Aktion werden zu lassen.

Grimmig von ihm, „Geht es noch vager?“

„Ich bin einer Bitte gefolgt, die mir von einem Freund aufgetragen wurde und die ich hiermit als erledigt ansehe.“

Er denkt an Giles und überlegt, ob Hinterhältigkeit ebenso zu dessen Repoirtare gehört wie Lügen. Der Wächter hat nicht sonderlich gefasst nach Buffys Reifeprüfung ausgesehen, die Wesley nach Sunnydale gerufen hat. Unentschlossen, „Und dieser Freund führt eine persönliche Fehde gegen Wes oder seinen Stammbaum oder einfach seinen Status?“

Cordelia zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, er ist nicht ganz an der Wahrheit, aber nah genug, um ihr Misstrauen zu zünden und einen Funken Humor, der an ihrem Mundwinkel zieht. Ihr halbes Lächeln ebenso unangebracht wie ihr Einlenken, „Es hat mit Wesleys Vergangenheit zu tun und egal, was du glaubst zu wissen, es ist nicht Giles, der mir diesen Gefallen abluchste, sondern meine eigene Naivität, dass ich niemals in diese Situation kommen werde, hat mich damals zustimmen lassen.“

„Was ist passiert?“

Sie entscheidet sich dafür seine Frage auf die Gegenwart zu beziehen, „Wir haben getötet heute Nacht und nicht jeder unserer Siege war übernatürlichen Ursprungs.“

Angel kann den Totschlag auf Cordelia und Wesley eingrenzen, Faith ist zu sehr Entrüstung, um sich Schuld aufgeladen zu haben. Die Frau gegenüber hat kein schlechtes Gewissen, was ihr nicht die Unschuld attestiert. Keine ihrer Regeln, die keine Ausnahme zulassen und selbst wenn Wesley die Tat vollführt hat, sind es ihre Spinnenfäden gewesen, die ihn ins Stolpern gebracht haben.

Er kennt dieses Gefühl zu genau, presst die Lippen aufeinander, um den Kommentar drin zu halten, der ihren Konflikt explodieren lassen kann. Starrt auf das Narbengespinst an ihrem tiefen Ausschnitt. Sie kann zu oft ein berechnendes Miststück sein, ansonsten wäre sie tot. In den letzten Jahren gefallen. Sie ist nicht naiv und er fragt sich, wann sie es gewesen ist, um ein voreiliges Versprechen abzulegen, das ihr heilig genug gewesen ist, um es einzuhalten.

Trotz den Konsequenzen eines menschlichen Opfers oder gerade deswegen.

Cordelia ruhig auf sein Urteil wartet, das nicht kommen kann.

Nicht bei seiner Vergangenheit.

Sie schließlich müde den Kopf schüttelt und er den Blick hebt, „Falls es dich beruhigt, es wurde nicht die hebräische Originalfassung verletzt, indem es heißt man soll nicht morden. Die Sandkiste in der Wesley bis jetzt spielte, hatte keine Scherben und er musste sich schneiden, um zu begreifen, dass Hüllen spielend leicht über den Inhalt täuschen können. Glaub mir, es wird ihm einige Narben ersparen. Auf Dauer.“

„Und es war an dir, das zu entscheiden?“

„Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, als du deine Seele verloren hast?“ Angel nickt unwillig, „Überleg was passiert wäre, wenn ich mich nicht entschieden hätte.“

Damit kracht die Haustür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Angel denkt, dass ihm dafür nie ein passender Konter einfallen kann und fragt sich, ob sie ihn bei seinem Seelenverlust ähnlich zerrissen angestarrt hätte, ohne ihr Treffen in dem Straßencafe als ihre Entscheidung endgültig gefallen ist. Sie damals auf dem besten Weg zum Nervenwrack gewesen ist.

Er ist für eine lange Zeit im Flur festgefroren und denkt über Kursänderungen nach.

Darüber welches Arschloch die Flaschen in ihrer Sandkiste zerbrochen hat, um sie bluten zu lassen.

**_There's a pattern in the system_ **

Das Slayer/Watcher-Gespann, das diese Nacht hervorgebracht, ist gefahrvoll genug, dass der Bürgermeister sie ausschalten will. Es tut. Wesley liegt lebensgefährlich verletzt im Krankenhaus und Cordelia hat seit dem Moment, als die Nachricht für einen Tausch - Slayer gegen Relikt – eintrifft, eine Aura von Tödlichkeit, die höchstwahrscheinlich der Grund dafür, dass er jetzt mit ihr allein arbeiten muss.

Niemand will sehen, was ihre Explosion alles mitnehmen wird.

Der abgenutzte Ledermantel ihr Markenzeichen und sie steht aufrecht neben ihm in dem abrissreifen Haus, während der Bürgermeister auf sich warten lässt. Angel kann langsam nachvollziehen, weshalb Buffys Freunde in seiner Gegenwart das Schnattern anfangen. Ihre komplette Ruhe angesichts der Geiselnahme hat keinen ansteckenden Effekt auf ihn. Das nervöse Bedürfnis die Stille mit Small Talk zu füllen, muss eine Premiere für ihn zu sein, aber er hält es unter Kontrolle und sie ihre Augen auf der Tür.

Wut mit jeder Pore ausströmend, Hände zu Fäusten geballt und trotz allem keine Angst.

Nicht in ihrer Haltung oder ihrer Unbeugsamkeit. Nur die Killerlaune verbreitend, dass das hier nicht ihren Regeln gefolgt ist und es sie anpisst. Die Tür schwingt auf, ein bewusstloser Slayer wird von einem Handlanger herein getragen, die Bissspuren belegen eindeutig, wie man Faith letztendlich außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Ein Schwarm von Schergen folgt.

Angels leise Warnung, „Slayerblut - sie sind stärker.“

Hat ihr unbeeindrucktes Nicken zur Folge und ihre Augen setzen sich auf dem Bürgermeister fest, der hinter dem Schwarm auftaucht, sonnige Miene seinerseits, „Sind wir bereit für den Austausch, Kinder?“

„Ja.“ Damit hat sie ohne Vorwarnung ihr Schwert aus dem Mantel gezogen, die zwei zu ihrer Rechten mit einem Schwung geköpft und die linke Seite der Diener folgt mit einer Präzision, die Angel den Atem nimmt. Während er wahllos pfählt und niedermäht, was er erwischen kann. Die hintere Reihe ist schon Hals über Kopf am fliehen und sie erwischt noch zwei davon, bevor sie die Tür mit einem widerhallenden Knall schließt.

Nachträglich von ihr, „Dem Austausch von Gewalt.“

Ihr eigentlicher Gegner nun allein in der Mitte des Raumes, Faith außerhalb seiner Reichweite, wo sie auf den Boden geknallt ist, als ihr Häscher sich in Staub verwandelt hat. Cordelia sich instinktiv zwischen die gefallene Jägerin und den perplexen Bürgermeister stellt. Angel vorsichtig den bewusstlosen Slayer in die Arme nimmt.

Er hätte sich ihren Plan einstellen sollen, spätestens in dem Augenblick als sie die Box von Gavrock in Giles’ Händen zurückgelassen hat. Er ist nicht immer so langsam, was die Informationsverarbeitung betrifft wie heute Abend. Wirklich.

Aber hier geht es um Faith und Wes und Angel hat sich an das zänkische Duo in seinem Wohnzimmer und sexknisternde Übungsstunden in den letzten Wochen gewöhnt. Sogar eine Wette am Laufen mit Cordelia, wie lange der Watcher sein erstes Gebot einhalten kann.

Angel ist davon überzeugt, dass die beiden eine entsprechende Wette mit ihnen veranstalten. Wann er sein Trauma überwindet und sich über den Fakt bewusst wird, dass sie keine Heimfahrt für Sex benötigen, wenn Cordelia an seinem Kühlschrank steht oder auf seiner Couch sitzt oder in seinem Lesezimmer Wälzer schmökert. Sein Heim zwischenzeitlich ebenso nach ihr wie dem Slayer riecht und Wes’ Aroma sich problemlos in die Mischung einfügt.

Angel wartet auf ein Zeichen, will kein Pech herausfordern und er weiß, dass er irrational ist.

Auf eine Weise, die den Bürgermeister zurechnungsfähig erscheinen lässt. Der ist noch zu selbst eingenommen, „Nicht sehr fair, dabei hatte ich auf Noir-Feeling mit Trenchcoats gesetzt, anstellen von brutalen Umgangsformen. Ich bin enttäuscht. Schwer enttäuscht. Wohin ist es bloß mit der Welt gekommen, richtig Angel? Die Jugend von heute ohne Wertvorstellungen. Hass kann nicht durch Hass besiegt werden, nur durch Liebe, sagte schon Konfuzius.“

„Hat er nicht auch gesagt, dass glatte Worte und schmeichelnde Miene sich selten mit einem anständigen Charakter vereinen?“ Samuraischwert locker in der Rechten, verächtlich, „Du warst als Aufbaugegner gedacht, Wilkins, und du hast dich nicht an die Regeln gehalten.“

Seine Sicherheit erstarrt unter ihrer eisigen Wut, wird brüchig, „Ich war was?“

„Aufbaugegner. Soll ich das Konzept erklären oder reicht es, wenn ich sage, dass du die Hände von Wes und Faith hättest lassen sollen? Denn jetzt ist es persönlich und ich scheiße momentan auf Giles Anweisung nicht tiefgreifend einzugreifen, um die Slayer zu stärken.“

„Du kannst mich nicht verletzen.“

Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall und Angel hofft, dass es den Richtigen erwischt.

„Gut, denn ich will dich tot sehen.“

Der Hieb teilt seinen gesamten Rumpf und sie lässt das Tachi fallen, das sie scheinbar seit Stunden im mentalen Todesgriff hatte. Zieht die Hälften auseinander, bevor sie auch nur im Ansatz regeneriert sind. Der gewiefte Trick ist Angelus würdig und Angel überlegt für einen Moment, ob er ihn je angewendet hat. Während sie eine zappelnde Hälfte mit Handschellen an die Heizung kettet, bevor sie die Prozedur mit der anderen an dem gemauerten Kaminsims wiederholt.

Atemlos, „Wie schwer ist Faith verletzt?“

„Schwacher Puls und zuviel Blut verloren.“

Sie gibt den Bisswunden keinen zweiten Blick, als ob sie sich in einem schlechten Traum befindet, ziehen ihre Hände die Jeansjacke auseinander, nur um Faiths blutdurchtränktes Shirt zu offenbaren. Ein zittriger Atemzug, „Notaufnahme – Jetzt! Und Angel, du stellst sicher, dass unsere beiden Verletzten diese Nacht überstehen. Wilkins’ Handlanger könnten auf die Idee kommen, dass sie auf der Abschussliste stehen.“ Ihr Blick brennt in der Dunkelheit, „Sie sind es nicht. Du sorgst dafür selbst wenn du Posten vor dem OP beziehen musst. In Ordnung? Ich zähle auf dich und du schuldest -“

Verstummt, als ob sie sich die Zunge an dem Wort ‚mir’ verbrennen kann.

„Es ihnen? Denkst du, ich lasse zu, dass Faith mich schon wieder mit Wes’ Hilfe um den Küchendienst betrügt? Schwur auf meine Seele, die beiden machen den Abwasch.“

Brüchiges Lachen, „Gott, wenn schmutzige Tassen deine einzige Sorge im Bezug auf die beiden sind, dann weiß ich, dass du den soviel besseren Deal mit Vergessen hattest. Geh.“

Damit klappt sie ihr Handy auf, „Giles, wir sind hier soweit, du kannst mit der Kavallerie einreiten und Angel wird Xander im Krankenhaus verstärken.“ Eine Pause, dann gedämpfter, „Nein, es sieht nicht gut für Faith aus.“

Damit ist er außer Hörweite, rast durch die Nacht.

**_There's a bullet in the gun_ **

„Wenn ich dem Gespann bei einem weiteren Sexathon zuhören muss, bringe ich dich langsam um.”

„Oder am langsamsten?“ Sie dreht sich nicht um, verschmitzt, „Ich dachte, Wes muss sich noch schonen.“

Nähert sich dunkel grinsend, „Faith kompensiert seine Schwäche aufopferungsvoll.“

Cordelia blickt amüsiert zu ihm auf, „So schlimm also?“

„Yepp.“ Angel lässt sich neben ihr auf dem Mausoleum nieder, überblickt den stillen Friedhof, „Hast du ein neues Opfer, Stalker?“

„Nein, ich genieße nur die Ruhe, bevor ein weiterer Sturm sich unweigerlich zusammenbraut.“

„Scheint so als ob heute Nacht jeder Sex hat, bis auf uns.“

Sie lacht erheitert auf, umfasst seinen Arm und verschränkt ihre Finger mit seinen, „Was löste diesen unkonventionellen Gedankensprung aus, mein Lieber?“

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich um meine wohlverdiente Totenruhe beraubt werde, in meinem eigenen Heim? Ich meine Wes – Faith? Check. Giles – Jenny? Check. Xander – Buffy? Check. Willow – Oz? Auf dem besten Weg dorthin. Also was machen wir falsch?”

„Wir warten auf den richtigen Moment, der nie kommt.“ Cordelia unterbricht sich, studiert sein Gesicht und setzt leiser nach, „Oder geraten in dramatische Autounfälle mit dem denkbar schlechtesten Timing, weil ich nur einmal den Mut aufbringen kann, direkt beim Aufreißen zu sein, wenn es um dich geht.“ Er lächelt irgendwie geschmeichelt, bevor sie intensiver fortfährt, „Du es dir anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt hast, dass die Mächte der Ewigkeit etwas gegen diese Verbindung haben, obwohl die eindeutig besseres zu tun haben, als uns Beachtung zu schenken. Nicht jeder ist darauf aus, dich niederzustrecken, Angel.”

Angel macht sich keine Sorgen, um sein Wohlbefinden und er glaubt nicht, dass er so viele Mächte angepisst hat, wie die Frau neben ihm. Sie scheint es mit Fassung zu tragen, ebenso wie seine kalte Schulter, wann immer Erotik wie ein klischeeerfülltes Kaminfeuer in ihrer Anwesenheit prasselt. Cordelia es ihm nicht einfach gemacht hat, denn ihre inneren Werte lassen ihr Äußeres verblassen und das ist schon schwer genug zu ignorieren.

„Glaubst du nicht an Bestimmung?“

Sie überlegt kurz, dann, „Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle.“

„Glaubst du an uns?“

Feste Überzeugung dahinter, „Daran dass wir Berge versetzen können nicht bedingungslos, aber den Alltagsstoff haben wir ziemlich gut drauf.“

Geflüstert, „Glaubst du an die Gegenwart?“

„Ja. Für immer.“

Keine Angst, davor was die Zukunft bereit hält und es ist Starrsinn und Selbstvertrauen.

Ihre Körperwärme erinnert ihn an Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut, bevor sie ihn verbrannten, dieses Gefühl von flirrender Wärme, die Muskeln in Mus verwandelt und Knochen und Haut notwendig machen, um nicht zu zerfließen. Es vielleicht nur seine Einbildung ist, die den Augenblick perfekt macht. Er für die Ewigkeit hier sitzen kann, mit ihr an seiner Seite und der leichten Brise, die die Sommergluthitze mildern, die Anfang Juni nicht so aufgeladen sein sollte.

Es kann, aber Angel will mehr und Cordelia ist offen, „Ja?“

Ihre Hand spannt sich in seiner an, „Ja, das tue ich.“

Cordelia sich auf seinen Schoss setzt, pochend und eine Hitze kreierend, die ihn bis in seine letzten Winkel auffüllt. Sie verliert ihre Jungfräulichkeit auf dem Mausoleum und er nicht die Kontrolle.

Cordelia blutet in dieser Nacht und Angel bezweifelt, dass sie bereut.

Sie tut es nie, weshalb sollte das die große Ausnahme sein. Nur weil sie sonst keine Tränen dabei verliert und er zittert und sie bebt über ihm. Später unter seinem Gewicht und es sich nach all den Dingen anfühlt, die er noch in seinem Leben vermisst.

Ein gutes Leben. Sie ihn besser macht. Bevor es soviel schlimmer wird.

Es ist ein Anfang und ein Ende.

**_That's why I tried to save you_ **

Die letzte Erinnerung, die Angel an Cordelia hat, ist ihr Winken als sie auf den Weg heim macht. Sie sieht glücklich aus. Perfektes Funkeln unter dem Firmament. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln, das ihn immer mitten ins Herz trifft und er weiß nicht, warum er ihr nicht gefolgt ist.

Er weiß nicht, was sie tötet.

Ihr Körper hat keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen.

Herzversagen in einer 18jährigen, deren Geburtstag zwei Wochen hinter ihr liegt, sagt die Autopsie und Wesley will nachforschen, denn es gibt tausende Dämonen, die so töten und er fragt Giles nach dessen Meinung.

Der sagt, „Liebe.“

Wesley verengt die Augen, Faith baut sich finster an dessen Seite auf und Angel sagt, „Wir gehen.“

Giles ist ausgemergelt, ist still, ist blass an ihrer Beerdigung und Angel denkt im Schatten der Kirche, dass der Wächter die heftige Trauer teilt, die von einem unerwarteten Verlust stammt und es ihn Jahre gekostet hat. Zumindest nach seinem Aussehen beurteilt. Angel dagegen weiß, dass es ihn nichts kosten kann, auf keiner Ebene, die zählt, schon gar keiner oberflächlichen. Außer jeder einzelnen.

Die Stille in seiner Villa ist gespenstisch, wenn er sich doch endlich an den Lärm gewöhnt hat und seine Augen blinzeln gegen die Helligkeit des Sommertages und er weiß, dass er gehen muss, wenn er nicht riskieren will, dass er einfach ins Licht tritt, das ihn töten wird. Oder er den gealterten Mann solange foltert, bis er jede einzelne Antwort von Giles erhält, die dieser liefern kann.

Auch wenn er die detaillierte Lösung für Cordelias Tod besitzt.

Wahrscheinlich auch auf die Frage, warum jeder Scoobie sich plötzlich in Besitz eines Aktienpaketes in Millionenhöhe befindet. Wes und Faith den größten Batzen von Cordelias Erbe antreten werden zusammen mit Angel Investigations und dem Hyperion. Das schäbige Hotel eine gute Tarnung für das Vermögen hinter dem Unternehmen ist und Angel zieht mit ihnen nach LA, weil ihn in Sunnydale nichts halten kann, was seine Seele versöhnen kann.

Der Zufall ihm einen Strich durch sein Schicksal gemacht hat.

**_But it can't be done_ **

Angel liegt richtig, als er den Wächter Jahre später nach Cordelia fragt.

Endlich den Mut aufbringt und dem Dämon genug traut, um keine neuen Blutzoll in ihrem Namen zu fordern. Er denkt, er sieht sie auf Häuserdächern, aber die Schluchten sind tiefer hier in LA, gerade wenn er den Halt verliert. Er manchmal das Gefühl hat, dass sie lachend hinter ihm steht und es ist keine Heimsuchung. Nicht direkt.

Nur in der Sekunde, in der er sich umdreht und Leere vorfindet, wo ihre Präsenz glüht.

Angel öfters das Gefühl hat, dass sie seine Schritte lenkt, ihn in die Seitengasse abbiegen lässt, die gerade ein neues Opfer schaffen will. Es sind die kleinen Zufälle, an die sie nie geglaubt hat. Es sind die schicksalhaften Begegnungen wie ein irischer Halbdämon mit Visionen. Es ist das Leben, das ihm weiter zustößt und Faiths helles Lachen als sie ihre Tochter nach deren ersten Schritten in der Luft umherwirbelt. Sich Wesley zuwendet mit einem innigen Kuss. Er nie unter dem Namen seines Patenkindes einknickt. Vielleicht weil sie die blauen Augen ihres Vaters hat. Es ist ein gechipter Spike, der den Boden jeder Flasche gesehen hat, bis er sich darüber klar wird, dass er noch Dämonen jagen kann. Es ist Gunn, der ihm den Rücken zuwendet, als er weghumpelt. Es sind die Teile, die sich zusammenfügen, als ob keine Lücke in seinem Leben klafft und er manchmal sogar daran glauben kann.

Es ist der Host, der ihm sagt, dass es ihre Entscheidung gewesen ist.

Und Angel fragt nicht, ob ihre Regeln fair gewesen sind, weil er an der Bar des Caritas sitzt und sie nur im Schatten hinter ihm steht. Blutopfer, eines das solide da sein sollte und nun nicht mehr ans Licht treten kann, nicht bereit für den Krieg. Schon gefallen. Für ihn. Cordelia zwischen den Welten hängt, nur fähig zu puschen, wenn er sich für die falsche Weggabelung entscheiden will, weil sie seinen Wegezoll entrichtet hat. Ihre Schritte ein verstummtes Echo oder so im Takt mit seinen, dass es gleichgültig ist.

Er erhofft sich das letztere.

Angel sich so tief in LA verwurzelt fühlt. Mit Faith und Wes als seine Partner, ihrer Tochter, die er schützen kann und muss, Spike als Nervensäge und einer Horde noch schrägerer Exemplare, weil er offensichtlich von Cordelias Sammelleidenschaft angesteckt worden ist. Fred eines Tages bei ihm vor dem Büro steht und ihm einen Brief von Cordelia überreicht. Es sind keine sieben Punkte, sondern drei Seiten, die von Weggabelungen und Jenseits sprechen. Prägnant ein Leben umreißen, das sie mit knapp dreiundzwanzig tötete. Von Hoffnung und Entscheidung.

Von ihrem Deal. Dem ersten. Der sie zurückbrachte und der ihr Blut einforderte.

Ihre offenen Wunden als Brandmal für ihren Hochmut und sie hätte sich selbst verletzen können. Ein präziser Rasiermesserschnitt, der nie vernarben darf, aber es wäre nicht ihre Art gewesen. Luzifer ist dieser Kardinalsünde zugeordnet und Angel fragt sich, wer sich in die Waagschale für sie geworfen hat, um diesen Höllenfürst auszugleichen.

Der Teufel lässt sich nicht übergehen, ebenso wenig wie höhere Wesen.

Sie in dieser Existenz gerade achtzehn geworden ist.

Spike starrt nachdenklich auf den Brief und sagt abschließend ruhig, dass er sie hätte verwandeln sollen, als er die Chance gehabt hat. Angel fehlt die Kraft gegen Gelegenheit zu argumentieren, wenn er so oft dazu versucht gewesen ist. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit und ein ungelebtes Ereignis ist, das sein Dämon sich eine halbe Ewigkeit ausgemalt hat und er dem Jäger in ihm bedingungslos vertraut. Sie hat nur nicht ganz ins Beuteschema gepasst oder zu perfekt oder hat sich selbst zu sehr als Soldat mit Mission bewegt, um seine gnadenlos durchzuziehen.

Der Brief hat ihn dennoch nach Sunnydale verschlagen. Zurück zu ihrem alten Vertrauten vor all den Jahren und Giles sagt, dass sie ihn einweihte an dem Tag, als er seinen Slayer kennen lernte. Nicht in alles, aber genug.

Ihr zweiter Deal wird von Jenny erklärt, als Giles seine Worte verliert und es offensichtlich wird, dass er nicht in alles eingeweiht gewesen ist. Die Ältesten der Kalderash seine Frau erst nach Cordelias Ableben darüber informiert haben, dass Angels Fluch nie aufgehoben gewesen ist. Ist nur auf sie verschoben worden, so wie mystische Verfügungen, die sie in deren Auftrag erfüllen musste und vielleicht hat Cordelia gedacht, dass sie nie einen Moment perfekten Glückes erleben kann oder ihr waren die Konsequenzen zu diesem Zeitpunkt egal.

Sie hat ihre Seele verloren.

Ihr menschlicher Körper ohne sie nicht funktionieren konnte und sie ist gefallen.

Liegen geblieben. Hat seinen Preis mit einem Lächeln bezahlt.

Mit dem indirekten Versprechen, dass er für sie leben wird, weil er keine Wahl hat.

Cordelia ihm zuviel über Mut beigebracht hat, um sich kampflos zurückzuziehen. Ihn zu fest mit Menschen verkettet hat, um ihn hoffnungslos in tiefe Katatonie verfallen zu lassen. Ihn mit einem neuen Ziel und Aufgabe in die Welt geschickt hat. Sein Schicksal zwischenzeitlich kein Syndikat mehr ist, das im Untergrund agiert. Er Wolfram & Hart vor Gericht begegnen kann, wenn es unvermeidbar ist und sie Lindsey abgeworben haben zusammen mit Lilah, weil höheres Einkommen und relative Sicherheit zu verlockend sind, um zu widerstehen.

Angel hofft, dass der Staub auf Cordelias Gesicht von einem Vampir stammte. Es hätte zu ihrem Leben gepasst. Dass ein zufälliger Sieg ihr perfektes Glück symbolisierte und nicht eine schicksalsträchtige Nacht mit ihm.

Denn er ist nicht so perfekt und er bezweifelt, dass sie noch Illusionen über ihn hatte.

Dass sie ihn trotzdem geliebt hat, ist und bleibt ihre größte Unvernunft.

**_It can't be done_ **

~Emily Haines - Our Hell~


End file.
